


The Vampire Of Home Farm

by Ghostwriter15



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter15/pseuds/Ghostwriter15
Summary: Aaron Dingle is a normal young man who getting ready to start a new life of his own as it looks set he to moved to Manchester once he turns 18 but then he ends up being forced to stay in a old broken house with a old and mystery vampire, life takes a very different direction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so a little nervous! It a good old Vampire Au story with elements of mystery, a bit of violence and suppose could be seen as Stockholm syndrome for Aaron's character! I hope you all enjoy and let me know you think

It was 1953, it was a warm summer day in Yorkshire, in a tiny village named Emmerdale a group of young boys all 17-18 were sitting in a empty field. 

Aaron Dingle age 17 was sitting with his friends, Adam Barton and his 3 brothers Pete, Ross and Finn, Kasim Sabet and Kirin Kotecha. 

"So Aaron have the dump sorted you a place?" asked Adam.

Aaron signed as he smoke on his cigar, Aaron lived in a children home, his father died when he was a baby and his mother died when he was 12, he was 18 in a 4 weeks and that meant time to live on his own.

"Closes place they got is Manchester" said Aaron.

"It ridiculous, I mean there loads of empty flats in Hotten" said Ross as he stole the cigar from his brother. 

"Yeah well the services sort it out not me" said Aaron. 

"Still, it sucks we will barely see you" said Pete.

"Oh trust you to go all emotional" said Ross. 

"Just because you don't have any" said Finn. 

"Best way to be" smirked Ross as he stood up.

"You off?" asked Aaron. 

"No, let have a play a game" said Ross as he pick up a ball.

Awhile later.....

The group were playing football, the score 3-2, Finn had the ball.

"Finn pass it" said Ross as he ran down the pitch. 

Finn kicked the ball hard sending it flying over the wall and they look as they heard a smashing sound.

"Oh well done Finn" snapped Ross.

"Yeah you idiot, cost me half my wages that" said Adam.

"Bollocks" said Kieran as Adam laugh. 

"Can't we just go and get it" said Kasim, confusion written on his face. 

"Not allowed, behind that wall is Home Farm, place was section off years ago, no one allowed back there" said Pete.

"Why?" asked Kasim. 

"It home to vampires" said Adam with a smile making Aaron roll his eyes 

"Yes the Sugdens, they kill anyone who sets on their lands" said Ross with a laugh. 

The group laugh apart from Aaron who look at Kasim who was now more confused then before. 

"Ignore them, it a old wife's tale to scare children, Home Farm belong to the Sugden family but in the war a bomb drop on the left side, kill them all and it to dangerous to be rebuild" said Aaron. 

"The vampire part is true though" said Pete knocking his arm into Aaron's. 

"Vampires don't exist" said Aaron. 

"Maybe so but that ball lost now and Finn you can buy a new one out of your own money, let go to the pub" said Ross.

Aaron looked his watch and signed. 

"Can't I have a meeting with my social worker, I'll see you lot tomorrow at the farm yeah?" asked Aaron.

The group nodded as they began to walked down towards the village and Aaron threw his jacket over his shoulders as he began to walked the opposite direction. 

10 minutes later.....

Aaron was whistling as he walked up the hill and he saw the gates to Home Farm and he looked through to see Home farm it self, the left side completely gone but the majority standing tall and proud, like the Sugdens once were according to his mother, Aaron smiled he remember the stories she would tell him about the family that lived on top of the hill. 

Aaron looked into the gate and saw the ball not far from the house. 

Aaron bite his lip before quickly putting his jacket on looked around to make sure no one was walking by before climbing up the gate. 

Aaron jump on to the other side and shiver instantly feeling cold as he looked around, dead leafs on the floor, surrounded by dying trees as he followed the lonely path. 

Aaron breath with nerves as he walked up to the house, the walls blown out with glass and bricks still lying on the ground and Aaron breath as he felt uneasy.

Aaron heard movement and he looked around to see no one and he frown before running over and pick up the ball. 

Aaron stood up straight as he turn the ball in his hands.

"Who are you" came a voice.

Aaron head shot you and he gasped as he saw a young man probably in his late twenties with a blue shirt leaning on the door frame, looking at him instentially with his cold emotionless eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update tomorrow but I feel the fandom needs something that isn't relating to the mess we're having to watch on screen! I hope I can make others feel better

Aaron looked at the man, he felt fear inside him rising but he felt he knew the man standing just a few meters away. 

"I said, who are you?" asked the man who began to walk towards Aaron. 

"I'm no one, just collecting the ball, I'm sorry I'll leave" said Aaron quickly. 

Aaron turn around and gasped as the man suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his way. 

"How did you" started Aaron, his voice clouded with confusion. 

"You think you can throw a ball at my property, break my window?" asked the man.

"It was a accident, my mate kick it over the wall, didn't mean any harm" said Aaron. 

The man eyes wonder down Aaron body and Aaron felt his body shudder, he felt small against the stranger. 

The man looked Aaron back in his eyes and Aaron grip the ball tightly. 

"You never told me your name" said the man with a low voice. 

Aaron breathing quicken as he frown, wordings catching in his throat. 

"Name" ordered the man.

"No, I'm leaving" said Aaron as he made a ditch to leave but the man grab Aaron arms and Aaron gasped in pain at the strength causing him to drop the ball to the ground as he tried to fight the grip. 

"Let me go" said Aaron.

"No you broke on to my land" said the man before he turn Aaron around and began to push him into the house.

Aaron try to fight his way out of the grip of the stranger but he was simply to weak and the next thing he knew he was thrown into the hall way of the house. 

Aaron looked around, the house was dark and dusty, all the doors were shut and the windows were boarded up with wood. 

Aaron wrap his arms around himself as he looked to the man who was locking the main door. 

"So what your going to phone the police?" asked Aaron.

"No, I haven't a decent meal in years mind" said the man.

Aaron frown as the man turn around to him and Aaron eyes widen in fear and shock as he saw fangs instead of teeth. 

Aaron breathing quicken as the man step towards him and Aaron saw the stairs to his right and quickly began to run up them. 

Aaron came to the top of the stairs and he went to run when suddenly he was slammed into a wall causing him to yell in pain as he saw the vampire holding him against the wall.

"Let me go" shouted Aaron as he try to push the man away. 

"No, I don't get fresh blood often" said the man, his eyes flicker down to Aaron neck. 

"Please" said Aaron clearly terrified.

Aaron looked the vampire into his eyes and he notice a softness forming. 

"Tell me your name" said the man.

"Why?" asked Aaron.

"Cause it might be the only thing that stops me from sinking my fans deep into your neck" said the man.

Aaron gasped as he looked at the man and he breath calmly. 

"Aaron Dingle" said Aaron.

The vampire nodded and step away from him, Aaron frown in confusion as he kept himself pressed against the wall. 

"I won't bite you, only because of a promise I made to your mother" said the vampire.

"You knew my mother?" asked Aaron with a frown. 

"Yes I did a job for once upon time" said the vampire. 

"If your not gonna bite me, what are you gonna do?" asked Aaron. 

"You'll be my guest till you've learnt your lesson about breaking into people property" said the vampire.

"More like a prisoner" snapped Aaron. 

The vampire scoff before he grab Aaron arm. 

"Ow" said Aaron as the vampire began to drag him down the hall. 

They walked down to the end of the hall way and the vampire open a door and threw Aaron inside.

Aaron gasped as he hit the floor and he quickly sat up turning towards the door and looked up to the vampire who was blocking the entrance. 

"For the candles" said the vampire as he suddenly threw a box of matches to the ground before he slam the door shut.

The room was instantly dark as Aaron heard the door lock from the outside before footsteps moving away from the door. 

Aaron looked around the dark room, windows had been boarded up, there a small bed in the middle of the room, nothing more. 

Aaron reach for the matches and stood up looking for the candles. 

The next day

Aaron was sitting in the room on the bed, he hasn't spelt much, he was to scare to breath let alone anything else. Aaron stood up and came to the windows were little sun light was forming and he removed his jacket slightly and look to his lower arm to see the bruising from where the man had hold of him the night before. 

Aaron heard the door unlock and he quickly put his jacket on and he look up as the vampire stood in the door frame. 

"Breakfast down stairs" said the vampire. 

Aaron breath as he walked forward and the vampire moved out his way and he began to walk out the room, the man closes behind. 

The two walked down stairs and Aaron saw the front door. 

"Don't even think about it" said the vampire. 

Aaron look to him and saw the anger in his features and he nodded. 

The two walked down and they enter the kitchen and Aaron saw a coffee and a bacon buttie sitting at the table. 

"Are these from the cafe, from the village?" asked Aaron as he sat down.

The vampire nodded as he walked to the opposite side. 

"How? no one ever mention you" said Aaron. 

"I make people forget they've seen me, eat" said the vampire nodding to the food. 

Aaron unwrap the food and look at the man who was staring at Aaron. 

"Are you a Sugden?" asked Aaron. 

"You ask a lot of questions" said the vampire, clearly annoyed. 

"I just want to know who keeping me hostage" said Aaron.

The vampire laugh and Aaron saw a smile form on his lips, something about it made Aaron feel less scared. 

"Yes I'm a Sugden, Robert Sugden no I didn't die in the bomb explosion but my mother, father brother and little sister did, I've stay here ever since and anyone who does see me either gets bitten or they forget they've seen me, does answer everything?" asked Robert.

Aaron looked to the man and nodded.

"Good, once you've finish that, you can start cleaning this kitchen up" said Robert as he began to walk out the room. 

"Woah hang on, I'm not your servant" said Aaron as he turn to him. 

"No your a brat and honestly I love to drink all the blood from your body but thanks to your mother that isn't gonna happen" said Robert.

Aaron signed in annoyance. 

"So what the situation, i can't stay here forever, people will notice I'm not around" said Aaron. 

"The care system will forget about you quickly" said Robert with a shrug. 

Aaron frown before looking down to the floor and Robert signed 

"You will stay here till I believe you've learnt your lesson, till then you do as your told, what I say goes" said Robert.

"Yeah and I'll just phone the police the second I'm out" said Aaron.

"Your forgetting something" said Robert.

"Whats that?" asked Aaron turning to him. 

"I'm dead" said Robert with a smirk. 

Aaron looked to the man with anger as Robert laugh before he walked out the kitchen. 

However down in the village, all the boys were at work on the farm, Ross, Pete and Adam leaning on the wall as Finn, Kasim and Kirin move the hay around. 

"Wonder where Aaron is he never late" said Ross.

"Maybe they've move him off to Manchester already" said Finn.

"Don't, I can't believe they want to sent him so far" said Adam. 

Ross grab Adam shoulder and smiled supportively at him. 

"Hay, his social worker" said Pete.

The group looked up to see Mr Miller, Aaron social worker.

"Alright boys, where is he then?" asked Mr Miller.

The lads frown as they all shared a confused look. 

"He not here sir" said Adam as he faced Mr Miller. 

"Well he didn't come home" said Mr Miller.

"when we saw him yesterday he was on his way" said Finn. 

"When was this?" asked Mr Miller. 

"About 5" said Kirin. 

"I'm contacting the police" said Mr Miller as he rushed off.

"We should look for him" said Adam.

The group nodded as they stood up. 

Awhile later......

Aaron was putting away some plates in he kitchen when he heard voices from the front of the house. 

"Ross this is mad" came Adam voice. 

Aaron smiled with relief as he heard his friends and he went to run for the door.

Aaron got to the front door and went to grab the handle when he suddenly felt himself move quicker then he ever gone causing him to gasped. 

Aaron open his eyes and he notice he was on the first floor with Robert arms around him as they hide behind a wall be the stair case. 

"Make one noise and I'll snap your neck" said Robert darkly. 

"Isn't that breaking your promise?" asked Aaron as he try to fight the grip. 

"I said I wouldn't bite your neck I said nothing about snapping it" hissed Robert.

Aaron gulped as a bang came from the door. 

"Mate it locked" came Adam voice.

"Then I'll break it" said Ross. 

Aaron watch Robert turn his head towards the door, his eyes flashed red and Aaron heard the door unlocked and Robert place his hand over Aaron mouth as Ross and Adam walked in.

"Told ya" said Ross.

"Shut up" said Adam. 

"Aaron" shouted Ross.

"Why would he be here, he known how dangerous it is" said Adam. 

"Well maybe he got hurt and needed shelter" snapped Ross. 

Aaron breath quietly as he focused on a spot of the wall, trying to ignore every part of him wanting to scream. 

"Aaron" shouted Ross.

"He not here" said Adam after a moment of silences. 

"Yeah let go" said Ross. 

Aaron heard the door shut and Robert relaise his grip and Aaron gasped as he step away from him. 

"Um they come looking quicker then I expected, go to your room" said Robert.

Aaron nodded and walked to his room. 

Awhile later..... 

Aaron was sitting in his room, hugging his legs when the door open and Robert walked in and drop a suitcase on the end of the bed. 

"Some cloths and pictures from your room at the home" said Robert.

Aaron look at the suitcase and then back at Robert and he stood up and grab his suitcase and he open it and saw cloths and he grab one of the picture frames carefully. 

"I don't care what you do in here, it yours but" started Robert.

Aaron suddenly turn quickly smacking it off Robert head causing the vampire to drop to the floor and Aaron drop the frame and began to run. 

Aaron ran down the stairs and ran to the door as he ripped it open and ran into the front garden outside. 

Aaron ran a bit from the house when suddenly something crash into him and he fell to the ground and he was turn on to his back as Robert pin him down. 

Aaron struggle as he looked at the man above, the anger shown across him as the blood pour from the cut on his head. 

"Just let me go" begged Aaron. 

"You know what I was considering it but now not a chance" said Robert as he stood up and pull Aaron. 

The two moved quickly and Aaron gasped they landed in the basement that was lit by candles and Aaron turn from the middle of the room and saw Robert had the door. 

"Mattress on the floor, water over there, I'll see you in three days" said Robert as he slam the door shut.

"No" said Aaron. 

Aaron ran at the door and began to bang on it with his fist and feet. 

"Let me out, let me out" shouted Aaron as he bang on the door. 

Aaron cried as he moved from the door and sank to the floor. 

Robert stop at the top of the stairs from the basement as the bangs quieten from the door and Robert looked around before walking over entering his office. 

Robert walked over to a desk and pull out a book and open it up to a picture and pick it up and looked at the picture of Aaron mother and Aaron when he a four months old baby and he signed in frustration as he sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for there positive reviews on this fanfic, I was so nervous but everyone making me feel better about it

It had been three lonely days for Aaron, he done nothing but sit in the dark room staring at the walls, he occasionally heard movements from upstairs from Robert walking around, Aaron didn't know how Robert did this every day. 

Aaron was sleeping when the door banged open causing Aaron to jump awake and he sheild his eyes from the light as he saw Robert stood in the door way.

"Three days are over" said Robert.

Aaron nodded and he stood up and walked slowly towards him. 

The two walked up stairs and Robert nodded to the kitchen and they enter and Aaron saw a full English on the table and he sat down.

"Did you cook?" asked Aaron quietly.

Robert nodded as he sat down and began to read a large book. 

Aaron looked to him and saw the cut on Robert forehead. 

"How your head?" asked Aaron.

"Had worst, just don't do it again" said Robert. 

Aaron nodded as he began to eat.

Robert looked up at the young man. 

"How old are you?" asked Robert.

"17" said Aaron. 

"So it 1953" said Robert.

"You don't know the year" said Aaron. 

"I'm immortal you lose track, date?" asked Robert.

"December 5th" said Aaron. 

"So a month till your birthday then" said Robert.

Aaron nodded. 

"Ok, how about we make a deal" said Robert as he closed his book. 

Aaron look to him and rose his eyebrow. 

"You stay here and if you do as your told when your told I'll let you go on your 18th" said Robert holding out his hand. 

Aaron though it over before shaking the cold hand. 

"Good so rules, you can't enter the left side of the house for obvious reasons unless you fancying falling to your death, curtains can only be open at night or a cloudy day, no sun and it not because I'll burst into flames I just like the dark, your free to enter any part of the house expect my office, you will do jobs I ask you to, I'll cook you breakfast in the morning and dinner at six every day and no going outside unless your with me" said Robert.

Aaron looked at the man. 

"Deal" said Aaron. 

"Good, I'll be in my office, you can clean the down stairs once your finish" said Robert before he left. 

Aaron watched him walk off before beginning to eat again. 

Awhile later.......

Aaron was cleaning the living room when he pick up a picture, he saw Robert and a younger girl wrap in each other arms smiling. 

"I said clean not look at my things" said Robert as he enter the room.

Aaron signed as he began to clean the fireplace as he placed the picture on the side. 

"How old are you in that picture?" Asked Aaron.

"15, Victoria is 9" said Robert.

"So are you like born human or vampires?" asked Aaron. 

"No were all vampires, it just don't get our powers till we're 16, something stupid about responsibility" said Robert.

"What about people who are bitten?" asked Aaron. 

Aaron heard Robert sit down with a signed. 

"Your doing it again" said Robert.

"What?" asked Aaron. 

"Asking questions" said Robert.

"Well until a few days ago I didn't know vampires even existed, excuse me for being curious" said Aaron with a harsh tone. 

"People get bitten all the time it that they don't always remember, it doesn't automatically change a person into a vampire, you have to bite them in the correct place but the person have to give consent and have to be over 16" said Robert. 

Aaron nodded as he turn around and he saw Robert sitting on the sofa a wine glass in his hand with a red liquid inside, Aaron guessing it was blood. 

"Your doing well" said Robert as he looked around the room. 

Aaron followed his gaze, unsure what to do next. 

"Sit" said Robert nodding to the sofa. 

Aaron sat down and Robert looked him over and Aaron turn as he saw Robert looking at him. 

"What?" asked Aaron. 

"Your defiantly your mother son, you look like her, same eyes" said Robert.

"Did you know her well?" asked Aaron. 

"We only meet about four times, so no I didn't know her well, she loved you ever much, maybe to much" said Robert.

"You said you did a job for her but what job can a vampire do for a human?" asked Aaron. 

"A lot but your mother she ask for the worst" said Robert.

Aaron frowned as Robert sat back. 

"What did she ask?" asked Aaron. 

"I can't say" said Robert. 

"I'm her son" said Aaron. 

"Yes and that the reason she used for me to do what she wanted" said Robert as he stood up. 

"Robert" said Aaron as he stood up and grab Robert wrist.

Robert turn to Aaron and he looked to the man and Aaron felt something change within him, for the first time he didn't feel scared for the first time in his life he was unsure to what he was feeling. 

"I'm sorry I can't tell you" said Robert as he walked off.

Down in the village, Mr Miller was talking to Adam, Ross and Kasim. 

"This isn't Aaron, he doesn't disappear" said Ross.

"We just have to hope the police can find him" said Mr Miller.

"I'm sure they will" said Kasim. 

"Well I need to go back to the home, if anything" said Mr Miller.

The lads nodded before Mr Miller walked off. 

"I'm worried, it been 4 days and not a word" said Adam.

"Aaron a strong lad I'm sure he fine" said Kasim. 

"Kasim right, the best we can do is keep looking" said Ross.

"Keep looking where? The police haven't found anything, it like he vanished into thin air" snapped Adam. 

"Mate, I know you want him to be ok, like Kasim said Aaron is a strong lad, he be ok" said Ross. 

Adam nodded before he walked off. 

Back at the Home Farm.....

Aaron walked to the office and stop in the door way and knock the door and Robert looked up from his desk.

"I though I said you couldn't come in here" said Robert.

"Technically I'm still in the hallway" said Aaron as he lent against the door frame.

Robert chuckled before standing up. 

"Your strange Aaron Dingle, something about you not sure what" said Robert.

"I'm not that interesting" said Aaron shyly.

"Maybe not but there still something" said Robert.

Aaron watched Robert walked over to a cupboard and his curiosity rose as he watched the man open the door. 

"How do you do it?" asked Aaron.

Robert looked to the man and frown, clearly not understanding the question. 

"Well when I was in the basement I did nothing all day every day, didn't talk or move, I mean I'm assuming it what you've done since the bomb" started Aaron.

Robert slammed the door cupboard door shut making Aaron jump and immediately stop talking.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you i just don't like talking about it" said Robert. 

Aaron nodded and look down to his hands and Aaron heard a rush of wind and he looked up to see Robert standing right in front of him. 

"Me and family weren't close so I'm used to being on my own, I hope that answers your question" said Robert. 

"Maybe" said Aaron.

Robert smiled before rising something in his hand and Aaron look at him questionable before taking the picture and he saw his mother and him as a baby.

"You can have it" said Robert.

Aaron looked to him.

"Thank you" smiled Aaron softly.

Robert looked at him and Aaron watched Robert's eyes flicker to his lips and neck before Robert breath and stepped back.

"Go" ordered Robert as he walked back into his office.

Aaron frown at the suddenly coldness from the man before looking at the picture and walking away. 

Robert look over to the door and saw Aaron walking up the stairs.

"What are you doing to me, Aaron Dingle?" asked Robert quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron was sitting in the living room reading an old book on fossils, he finished his daily clean up and he hasn't seen Robert the whole day, guessing he was in his room. 

"What that?" asked Robert.

Aaron jump as he quickly turn around to see Robert suddenly standing behind him.

"Do you have to do that?" asked Aaron as he clutch his hand over his fast beating heart. 

"What?" asked Robert with a innocent smile. 

"Scare me, humans don't expect people just walked into a room at thousand miles an hour" said Aaron. 

"Fine I won't do it again, now what you doing?" asked Robert.

"Reading a book on fossils, it reminds me of when I found this old one on the beach once, I gave it to my mother" said Aaron sadly. 

Robert to the boy and pressed his lips together before looking to the window. 

"Come on, let go for a walk" said Robert as he walked around to grab his coat from the chair. 

"What now?" asked Aaron.

"Well I'm not busy and neither are you and it a lovely day" said Robert.

"Were in December, it freezing" said Aaron.

"Then take my jacket, I don't feel the cold" said Robert holding out his jacket. 

Aaron look to the jacket before standing up as he took it and quickly put it on.

Robert smiled at him before they walked outside.

The two walked around the grounds in silence for a good five minutes before Robert notice Aaron looking at the gates.

"You miss it, the outside world?" asked Robert.

"I miss my friends" said Aaron. 

"Can't remember the last time I had a friend" said Robert.

Aaron turns towards Robert. 

"Well I can be your friend" smiled Aaron. 

Robert rose his eye brow.

"What? the situation may be wired but when your not ordering me around your an alright bloke" said Aaron.

"I don't order you around that much" said Robert.

"Yes and I'm a millionaire" said Aaron with a roll of his eyes. 

"Sarcastic I like it" said Robert with a smirk as his eyes ran down Aaron body but Aaron choose to ignore the look, he didn't want to get the wrong idea. 

"Wow the great Robert Sugden actually likes something" said Aaron with a laugh. 

"I like you" snapped Robert defensively.

Aaron stop in his tracks as he looked to Robert who looked shocked by his words.

"I mean I like you as a person you know a friend" stutter Robert as he refuse to look Aaron in the eye. 

Aaron open his mouth to say something as he blinked and he felt a rush of wind fly past him as Robert was no longer in view. 

Robert landed back in his room and he groaned as he fell on to his bed. 

Down in the village......

The group were sitting outside the local pub, the Woolpack. 

"This is ridiculous now" snapped Adam.

"We will find him" said Pete.

"How? He been missing a week, you know what he capable of doing to himself" said Adam.

"Adam, he wouldn't do that again" said Finn reassuringly. 

Adam groaned as he cupped his head. 

"Hello boys" came a voice.

The group looked up to see Doug and his wife Diane. 

"Hi Doug" said Kasim.

"Is there any news pet?" asked Diane.

"Nothing" said Pete.

"It a shame, Aaron was a lovely lad" said Doug carelessly. 

"Stop talking about him like he dead" snapped Adam as he got up and storm off.

"I'll talk to him" said Ross as he got up to follow Adam. 

Ross ran down the village and saw Adam leaning against the wall next to the local garage. 

"I'll apologise to him later" said Adam.

"There no need, Doug just runs his mouth off to much" said Ross as he lent next to him.

"Just people don't care about Aaron around here, not since Chas died" said Adam.

"He going to be ok, he probably gone to Manchester or something" said Ross.

"I'm scared, you wasn't around after Chas died, he was terrible and what happen when he was fifteen" said Adam distinctly. 

"Hay, don't think like that, we need to keep positive" said Ross.

Adam signed.

"Oh lads I'm glad I found you" said Mr Miller as he walked up to the two. 

"Is there news?" asked Adam hopefully.

Mr Miller signed. 

"The police have notice some of Aaron's belonging from his room have been taken, they reckon he left town, it common with care kids especially when their close to leaving age" said Mr Miller.

"So what? Your giving up" snapped Adam.

"There nothing more we can do, me or the police" said Mr Miller.

"I don't believe this, this is my best mate we're talking about" shouted Adam.

"Adam I know but if the police are dropping the matter because the evidence is showing he left my choice, there nothing I can do" said Mr Miller.

"This is ridiculous" snapped Adam as he walked off.

"Adam" called Mr Miller.

"Best to leave it yeah" said Ross harshly before he walked off. 

Adam POV 

Adam was walking around trying to clear his head, he didn't know what to do, his best mate was missing and no one was looking for him. 

Adam kick a rock of the ground in a flash of anger and he signed as he looked up to see Home Farm. 

Adam saw a figure move past one of the windows and he frown before looking around and beginning to climb over the gate. 

Adam jump over the gate landing on the ground with a thump before he ran up to the large house.

Inside Home Farm....

Aaron was in the living folding some cloths when the front door suddenly burst open and his head shot up to the noise and he got up and walked out to the hall expecting to see Robert but he saw....

"Adam" said Aaron in shock.

"Aaron, I knew you hadn't left" said Adam as he ran up and hug Aaron tightly.

Aaron smiled as he hugged his friend back tightly before he step back and he looked up the stairs and turn back to Adam.

"Ok I'm save but Adam you need to leave" said Aaron.

"What, mate just come on" said Adam as he grab Aaron wrist trying to pull him forward but Aaron quickly step back making Adam let his arm him go and Adam frown. 

"Aaron, come on" said Adam.

"Adam I can't, you need to go your not safe here" said Aaron as he rub his hands together with nerves. 

"I'm not safe, why are you staying in a broken house?" asked Adam.

"Look I haven't got time to explain, I'm ok and I'll be allowed to go soon but you need to leave, if Robert works out" started Aaron. 

"Robert, who the hell is Robert?" asked Adam angrily. 

Aaron signed as he rub his face and he looked to the stairs.

"Your being kept hostage?" asked Adam quietly.

Aaron turn to him. 

"Sort off, Adam please just go you don't understand" said Aaron.

"Mate just come on, where is this Robert bloke?" asked Adam.

"He sleeping I think, please Adam leave I'll be allowed to leave myself in a few weeks" Aaron begged his friend.

"No I'm not leaving here without you" said Adam.

Aaron looked to his friend and he looked back at the stairs and he nodded. 

"Alright come on quickly" said Aaron.

The two quickly ran out the home and began to run down the path.

The two only got a few meters from the house when suddenly Aaron gasped as he felt arms around his waist and he was pushed backwards and he step back as he saw Robert standing between him and Adam.

"Who this?" asked Robert as he stare angrily at Adam. 

"Robert, let him go" said Aaron.

"I'm his mate, you know the one who didn't kidnap him" snapped Adam. 

"Adam don't get him angry" said Aaron. 

"I'd listen to him" snarled Robert.

"Aaron, just fight back" said Adam as he went to walked to his friend.

Suddenly Robert hissed at Adam, his fangs showing and his eyes flashing red and Adam step back in shock.

"Your a vampire?" asked Adam in fear.

"Well your not as stupid as you look" said Robert as he began to step towards Adam. 

"Let my friend go" said Adam weakly trying to act like he wasn't scare.

Robert laugh with a evil smirk as he went to launch at Adam, his intention to kill.

"Robert no" shouted Aaron as he grabbed Robert arm pulling him back slightly.

Robert look back at Aaron who his eyes were filled with tears and Robert eyes went back to normal and his fangs went down.

Aaron looked to Adam who was watching the two with shock.

"Adam go, I'll be ok he won't hurt me" said Aaron.

"Won't hurt you, he flaming vampire" snapped Adam.

"Oi" shouted Robert.

Adam turn to Robert and Aaron looked to Robert who eyes went red again.

"Forget you came here, forget you saw Aaron, forget you know me and don't come back" snarled Robert. 

Adam nodded before he turn around and began to walk off down the path to leave the area. 

"Will he be ok?" asked Aaron. 

"He will be fine, come on inside" said Robert as he walked off towards the house. 

Aaron looked at Adam and he wiped his eyes as the tears began to fall before he followed Robert.

Sometime later....

Aaron was sitting in his room, biting his lips as he hug his legs, his mind deep in though.

"You ok?" asked Robert as he enter the room. 

"Yeah, I guess today just made me realise how much I miss my friends" said Aaron.

"How many you got?" asked Robert.

"Including Adam, there is his three brothers Pete, Ross and Finn and then there Kasim and Kirin" said Aaron.

"You knew them long?" asked Robert.

"Kasim and Kirin been around about a year, Ross, Pete and Finn since I was sixteen but Adam we've been friends since before I could remember, our moms got along, he my best mate been there for me especially when mom died, no clue why I was right dickhead" said Aaron as he began to play with the zip on Robert jacket he was still wearing. 

"You was grieving" said Robert as he sat on the bed.

"I did awful things, I hurt people" said Aaron sadly. 

"Aaron" said Robert softly.

Aaron looked up at Robert.

"Your talking to a vampire, I've hurt people as well" said Robert.

"A bit different" said Aaron with a smile. 

"Maybe so but trust me I get it, grief and all that, I lost all my family in one second" said Robert.

"Wasn't you here?" asked Aaron.

"No me and dad had a row so I was in town, next thing I know I'm coming home to a half destroyed house and my whole family was dead and everyone believed I died, it felt easier that way" said Robert.

"I did that when my mom died, I shut my self away from everyone, I had no family and I was forced to live in a children home not exactly the best thing for a twelve year old" said Aaron. 

"I'm sorry you lost her so young, she do anything for you" said Robert.

"Is that why you did what she asked?" asked Aaron. 

"A mother love for her child is the strongest form of love I've ever witness, she was protecting you and herself from Gordon" said Robert.

Aaron frowned. 

"My father?" asked Aaron. 

Robert nodded.

"Protect from what? mother said he died in a working accident when I was a baby" said Aaron.

"I think that enough questions" said Robert as he stood up.

"Protect us from what?" asked Aaron. 

"It not my place to tell you" said Robert.

"I'm tired of this, why can't you just tell me the truth?" asked Aaron angrily as he stood up.

"Because you wouldn't appreciate it, if I did" snapped Robert.

"I can handle it, I'm almost 18" said Aaron.

"Yeah and to me with my age that like a toddler" snarled Robert. 

"There my parents, I have the right to know" snapped Aaron.

"Were your parents, their dead now and probably a good thing, can't see them being proud of you" hissed Robert.

Aaron face flashed with anger and he went to punch Robert but Robert had the quicker reflexes and he grab Aaron hand and push him away and Aaron fell on to the bed. 

Robert looked at the man and he signed as he walked out the room slamming the door shut.

Aaron heard the door lock from the outside and he groaned in anger before he saw a glass on the table beside his bed and threw it at the wall causing the glass to shatter as Aaron began to pace his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so a bit of a angsty chapter this, I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for all the support


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron was lying down on his bed the next morning staring at the celling above him.

Aaron heard the door unlock and open and he continue to look at the celling.

"Breakfast down stairs" said Robert.

Aaron didn't move as he continued to look up away from the vampire. 

"Aaron" said Robert.

Robert watched as the younger man didn't move from his position. 

"Aaron if this is about last night" started Robert. 

Aaron turn on his side facing away from Robert and Robert signed before he walked away closing the door.

Robert step forward and landed in his office. 

Robert walked over to a cabinet and open it up and grab a wine bottle which contain blood and he drank the blood from the bottle.

Robert wipe his mouth before he placed the bottle down and he walked over to his desk and pick up the book and open it up to see pictures of Chas and Aaron and he signed as he ran his finger over the picture.

*Flashback* 

It was a stormy cold night in 1936 when Chas Dingle walked into Home Farm office with her small baby boy in her arms as Robert looked up from his desk. 

"Chas, what are you doing here?" asked Robert as he got up and walked around to her. 

"I needed to see you" said Chas.

"Chas I've already done our deal, you and Aaron are safe now" said Robert.

"But we're not, other vampires and people like Gordon will always be after us" said Chas in panic.

A loud crash of lighting came which made Aaron stir in Chas' arms.

"Chas, without Gordon, the group will disable and no one vampire will come for him, there not allowed in my territory" said Robert. 

Chas looked down to her sleeping baby and back at Robert.

"I'm scared Robert" said Chas as she cuddle Aaron. 

Robert signed.

"I know you are, look as long as you and Aaron stay here in Emmerdale no vampire will come for him, I promise, me or any other vampire will never ever bite him and Gordon's lot will never come for him either, I'll make sure of that as long as I'm here, no harm will ever come to you both" said Robert.

Chas looked to him and nodded.

"Your a good friend" said Chas.

"I wouldn't say that" said Robert.

Chas signed as she looked at her baby.

"You must be freezing, you can have one of Vic old jackets for the walk home" said Robert.

"Hold him for me then" said Chas as she held out Aaron.

Robert looked at her before carefully taking the baby in his arms and Chas smiled before leaving the office. 

Robert looked down at Aaron who had open his eyes and was looking back at him. 

"Now you, you are gonna be absolutely fine, your mother she gonna protect you everyday of your life and I know I'll see you again, your connected to this place Aaron, this old broken down house with the old lonely vampire inside" said Robert distinctly.

Thunder came from outside causing Aaron to cry and Robert looked to the baby. 

"Thank you for the jacket" said Chas as she walked into the room.

"No problem, will you be ok, getting back to the village?" asked Robert as he passed Aaron back to Chas. 

"Yes we shall be fine, thank you again" said Chas with a large smile before she walked out.

"Goodbye" said Robert quietly.

*end of Flashback* 

Robert sat back in his chair and he signed before he got up grabbing his coat and walking outside with a slam of a door.

Upstairs Aaron heard a door slam and he got up and went to the window and look out the small gaps between the wood and saw Robert walking off around the grounds. 

Sometime later... 

Aaron walked down the stairs and looked around the home before seeing Robert office.

Aaron pressed his lips together before he walked towards the office and he grab the door handle and push it down to see the room wasn't locked.

Aaron looked around to make sure Robert was no where to be seen before entering the room. 

Aaron enter the office and closed the door and he looked around the dark room.

Aaron walked around the office and he open a cupboard and he saw bottles and he pull one out and he open it and looked into the bottle.

Aaron grimed at the smell before he place the top back on the bottle before placing it in the cupboard.

Aaron walked along the desk and saw pictures of Robert and his family from different eras of time and he smiled as he ran his finger down one of the pictures. 

Aaron saw a open book at the chair Robert sits at and he walked over to it and saw the open page of pictures of Chas and a baby Aaron. 

Aaron grab the page with intention to turn it.

Suddenly the book was ripped from Aaron hands and Aaron look up to see Robert now on the other side of the room, locking a cupboard he placed the book in.

"That private Aaron and so this room, why are you in here?" asked Robert as he turn to him. 

Aaron shrug as he looked away from Robert causing Robert to sign. 

"I'm sorry about what I said, I speak before I think, your mother would of been extremely proud of you" said Robert.

"And my father?" asked Aaron looking up at Robert. 

"Aaron" signed Robert.

"What was so bad about him, mother said he looked after us till the day he died" said Aaron. 

"Once upon time that was true, I'm sorry I can't tell" said Robert.

Aaron signed.

"Your forgiven for what you said" said Aaron. 

Robert smiled at him.

"Come on, let go in the living room" said Robert nodding to the office. 

Aaron nodded and they walked out the office.

Robert looked into the office and signed before he closed and locked the door. 

Awhile later.....

Aaron was drinking a cup of coffee as the two sat on the sofa.

"For someone who only drinks blood, your a pretty decent cook and a good coffee maker" said Aaron. 

"My mother liked coffee, she used to drink it even as vampire" said Robert.

"You can have human food?" asked Aaron. 

"Yes but it depends on the person, me never could once I got my fangs however Vic she could eat anything humans do" smiled Robert.

Aaron smiled at Robert, he hadn't seen a large smile on his face. 

"She wanted to be cook, she was training to be, out of us all she was the most human" said Robert sadly.

"You miss them?" asked Aaron. 

"Every day, I may of argue with my father and my brother but they were all I had for a long time" said Robert.

"I'm sorry" said Aaron. 

"It alright, you didn't drop the bomb did you" said Robert. 

Aaron shrug as he slipped his coffee.

"It snow this morning, hasn't snow for a few years" said Robert.

"The village will love that, anything to make it more Christmassy" said Aaron. 

"Can't remember the last time I celebrate Christmas" said Robert.

"Same here, at the home you get one present from the social worker and that it, my mom loved Christmas, cooked for practically everyone in the village" said Aaron with a smile. 

"She was a graceful woman" said Robert.

"It odd" said Aaron. 

Robert looked to him. 

"You say you met her a handful of times but you speak about her like you knew her better then I ever did" said Aaron. 

Robert signed as he tap his glass.

"Tell me a memory of yours, Christmas related" said Robert, quick to change the conversation. 

Aaron shook his head with a laugh.

"One year, my Uncle Cain was coming round, Mother was so nervous, she ended up setting the curtains on fire, even after that and the fire was out, she still had this smile on her face" said Aaron as he grinned.

Robert laugh.

"Go on, you have to tell me a memory now, you must have one good one, your like seven thousands year old" said Aaron.

"Emm excuse me I'm five hindered and forty two" said Robert.

Aaron laughed.

"Ok fine, when I was ten I came down stairs, we were living in London and my Mother had set up the whole house with Christmas decorations, it so beautiful, of course my father had no clue and ended up getting himself tied up in everything" said Robert.

The two laughed as they looked at each other.

Aaron smiled at Robert and Robert looked at him with a grin. 

Awhile later......

Robert walked into the living room to see Aaron looking through the book shelf at the back of the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Robert as he walked around.

"Searching" said Aaron.

"Anything in particular?" asked Robert.

"Umm, Sugden photos 1400-1500, hay five hundred years ago, is there baby pictures?" asked Aaron as he went to open the book. 

Robert closed the book but Aaron kept his grip on it.

"Are you embarrassed?" asked Aaron with a laugh.

"No" said Robert.

"Then let me see" laugh Aaron. 

Robert looked at him and laugh before attempting to take the book but Aaron kept his hold.

Due to the strength Robert had he ended up pulling Aaron forward quickly and Aaron crashed full force into Robert body causing Robert to immediately grab Aaron waist. 

The book drop to the floor as Robert and Aaron chests pressed against each other as they stare into each other eyes. 

"I'm" started Robert his voice rasped as his eyes flicker to Aaron lips.

Aaron watch Robert eyes and when Robert eyes looked back into his, he did what felt right, he lent in. 

Their lips were just about to brush each other's but Robert suddenly move away quickly causing Aaron to go unbalance before he stood up straight as he saw Robert leaning against the wall, staring at Aaron with a hungry look and if he could breath, he be out of breath. 

"Rob I" started Aaron. 

Aaron blinked and Robert suddenly wasn't there but Aaron heard the door upstairs slam up stairs and Aaron signed as he rub his face.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a cold day at the village and Ross and Pete were locking up the barn as Finn and Adam sat on the hay just outside. 

"Winter definitely here" said Ross as he rub his hand together.

"Well we are in December" said Finn rolling his eyes.

Ross pushed Finn head and Pete laugh. 

Pete looked to Adam who was picking at some hay.

"Adam" said Pete loudly. 

"Um" said Adam as he looked up at him.

"You alright?" asked Pete.

"Yeah I'm just wondering about Aaron" said Adam. 

"We all are mate" said Finn reassuringly.

"Look we know Aaron, if wants to be found he will be, we just have to trust he alright" said Pete.

"More then his lot are doing" exclaimed Ross suddenly nodding forward and the others look up to see Mr Miller approaching them. 

"What do you want?" asked Adam.

"Well, we got some new children coming into the home and we're gonna need to remove Aaron stuff" explained Mr Miller.

"So your acting like he doesn't exist" snapped Ross.

Mr Miller signed.

"Mr Barton there isn't much we can do, I'm here to tell you can come to the home and collected the things that Aaron left when he choose to leave, willingly" said Mr Miller.

"Or was kidnapped" mumbled Finn. 

"Thanks sir, we will come up when we have a spear moment" said Pete.

Mr Miller nodded.

"Maybe we should try Home Farm again, we never searched the grounds" suggested Ross.

"No, we can't" shouted Adam as he stood up quickly making the others frown to his out burst. 

"Why?" asked Finn as he share a confused look with Ross. 

"We just can't" stutter Adam.

"Again, why?" asked Ross. 

"I've already search the grounds the other day, there nothing there" said Adam quickly. 

Mr Miller watched Adam with a curious look in his eyes.

"I best go boys" said Mr Miller.

The others nodded and Mr Miller walked off.

Mr Miller came to the home on the farm and knock on the door.

The door open and Moria Barton, Adam mother stood there.

"Mr Miller, what can I do for you?" asked Moria.

"Can I borrow your phone?" asked Mr Miller.

"Of course" said Moria as she open the door to let him in. 

Mr Miller smiled gratefully and he walked into the living room and came to the phone and press in some number and make sure Moria wasn't around before placing the device to his ear.

"Hello, yes it Miller, there might be a development up at Home Farm" said Mr Miller.

At Home Farm......

Aaron was washing up in the kitchen when he heard a door slam causing him to jump. 

"That damm vampire" said Aaron quietly as he rolled his eyes. 

Aaron walked out the kitchen and saw the office door shut and he walked up and knocked on it.

"Robert I know your in there" said Aaron.

Silence followed.

"Please Robert I just want to talk" said Aaron.

Again there was no response and Aaron signed before he walked away and made his way up the stairs.

Aaron walked up the stairs and looked at the many doors he had yet to enter and he open one and walked inside.

Aaron walked into a bed room and saw it hadn't been touched in many years, dust collected everywhere and on everything.

Aaron walked around the room and saw a desk with a large mirror with hair brushes and old make up across the desk and he saw a photo of a young Victoria and he signed releasing he was in her old room. 

Aaron looked around before quickly leaving, he didn't know what mood Robert was in and he certainly didn't want to risk putting him in a bad one. 

Aaron walked along the corridor and saw the door that lead to the left destroyed and blown up part of the house and he looked around before making his way to the door and he open it.

Aaron coughed immediately as he saw a large sitting room with a large hole in the centre, the walls were cracked and the windows blown out. The room had boxes and old parts of sofas scatter across the room and a piano sitting at the back.

Aaron walked carefully around the hole and he looked down to the see the floor below and he quickly step back towards the wall. 

"Ow" Aaron sudddnly exclaimed as he felt a stinging in his lower left arm and he held it up to see a large cut across his wrist.

Aaron hissed as he cup the wound and began to walk out the room.

Aaron walked the out the room into the corridor and he turn to see Robert and he gasped in fright. 

"Jesus Christ Robert do you have to scare me?" asked Aaron.

"I've told you before your not allowed to enter the left part of the house, it dangerous" said Robert as he walked up to him. 

"I got curious" said Aaron.

Robert grab Aaron bleeding arm and Aaron hissed.

"How did you do this?" asked Robert as he stare at the cut with intense.

"Some glass" said Aaron.

"Come on, down stairs I'll sort it" said Robert. 

Aaron nodded before walking off and Robert closed his eyes and breath to steady himself before walking after him.

A few minutes later...

"Ow" said Aaron as Robert clean the wound.

"Stop moving and it won't hurt as much" said Robert.

Aaron signed as Robert began to wrap up the wound.

"Are you ok?" asked Aaron.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Robert.

"Well I'm bleeding and your a vampire" said Aaron.

Robert laugh.

"Aaron I may want to drink your blood but doesn't I mean I will, I have some self restrain" said Robert.

Aaron watched Robert and pursed his lips together. 

"It looked like it was a nice room" said Aaron. 

Robert looked at him before focusing back on Aaron arm. 

"It was, me and my family used to sit in there most nights, it where they all were when the bomb hit" said Robert.

"I'm so sorry" said Aaron.

"Stop apologising you didn't even exist when it happen" said Robert.

"Well it's" started Aaron.

"Finish, your arm fine just keep out that side of the house" said Robert as he stood up.

"Robert, we should talk about last night" said Aaron.

"Nothing to talk about" said Robert as he put a jacket on.

"Where you going?" asked Aaron standing up.

"None of your business" snapped Robert before he walked out the house slamming the door.

Aaron signed as he cup his arm. 

Outside, Robert was starring at his hand which still had Aaron blood on it.

Robert rose his hand towards his mouth before he groaned in frustration and rushing off. 

That night....

Aaron was sitting on the sofa as the room was lit by candle light as a large storm rage outside as the rain hits the window with force.

Thunder crashes filled the quiet house and Aaron signed before he closed the book he was reading and he grab a set of candles and began to walk to bed. 

Aaron walked up the stairs and he shudder at the cold and he looked to see the door to the left side of the house was still open and Aaron signed and placed the candles down on the desk and walked to the door.

Aaron grab the door handle and attempted to pull the door close but the door was stuck and barely moved.

Aaron attempted to pull it close again but nothing happen and Aaron groaned before he grab hold of the door and moved to the other side of the destroyed room and began to push at the door in attempt to make it unstuck. 

Suddenly a lighting strike came down and hit brick wall outside Home Farm and the floor shook causing the old broken floor to break and Aaron gasped as he slip and fell and he just about grab the floor to keep himself up.

Aaron gasped in fear as his leg flew about as he try to pull himself up.

Suddenly the part of the floor Aaron was clinging onto broke and Aaron fell.

Aaron gasped as he fell towards ground before he squeezed his eyes shut preparing for impact.

Suddenly Aaron hit something and he gasped.

Aaron slowly open his eyes and he saw he was just above the floor and he turn his head to see Robert holding him in his arms and Aaron quickly grip on to Robert.

"Are you ok?" asked Robert.

Aaron nodded.

Robert jump and Aaron gasped at the speed when they suddenly landed in Robert bedroom and Robert place Aaron down carefully on his bed. 

Aaron looked around the dark room and looked up at Robert and his breathing quicken as he felt his chest tighten.

"Aaron" said Robert worriedly as he knelt down in front of him.

"Can't" said Aaron as he gripped his chest.

Robert looked to the young man, he was sweating, red in the face and clearly couldn't breath. 

"Aaron, Aaron look at me" said Robert as he cupped Aaron face. 

Aaron looked to Robert and his breathing began to settle. 

"That it, in and out, deep breaths, your alright, nothing gonna hurt you here" said Robert.

Aaron breathing steady as he looked at Robert and he smiled at him.

Robert smiled at him and he stroke Aaron cheek before looking into Aaron eyes.

"Sleep" order Robert as his eyes flashed red. 

Aaron immediately yawned as he climb up on to the pillows before resting his head on Robert pillow and he drifted into a deep sleep.

Robert signed as he grab the covers and placed them over Aaron and he lent towards the young man. 

"So young, so much pain" said Robert.

*flashback* 

Robert Sugden was leaning against a wall to the local shop in the village in 1948, it was a sunny day and Robert was waiting for Alicia Metcalfe to come out to hand him his shopping of some supplies for his home. 

Robert looked around when he saw a twelve year old Aaron sitting on a wall outside his home looking towards the ground with a sad look which caused Robert frown.

"Mr Sugden" came a voice.

Robert blink and turn to Alicia who was holding up a bag of shopping.

"Thank you, what with Aaron, he seems upset" said Robert nodding to the young boy.

"Haven't you heard then, Chas died" said Alicia.

Robert eyes widen as he looked to the young boy before back at her.

"What, how?" asked Robert.

"Car crash, Aaron got to go into a care home just in Hotton, poor might he didn't nt have much family to begin with" said Alicia as she looked at the boy. 

"Alicia" said Robert.

Alicia turn to him.

"Forgot you saw me" said Robert his eyes flashed red and she nodded before walking back inside the shop.

Robert looked to the small boy and breath before he step away from the village and walked off, away, away from Aaron. 

*End of flashbaxk* 

Robert was watching Aaron sleep.

"I should of took you in, I know your mother would of wanted it but it hard, the only people I ever care for was my family and it broke me when they died, I'll live forever and they don't get to and I'm the selfish one, the evil one, the heartless one" said Robert sadly.

Robert signed before he ran his hand through Aaron hair. 

"That pain created a hole in my dead heart, your mother she helped a little, she made me realise I could care for other people but I didn't let her in, not the way I do with you, something about you Aaron Dingle, something about you is closing that hole in my heart and my god that terrifies me" said Robert.

Robert breath deeply as he wiped his eyes, he refused to let the tears fall. 

"I mean this whole thing proves it, I'm pouring out everything I feel to you and your sleeping and you won't know I ever said any of this, trust me Aaron I may not show it but I do care about you" said Robert.

Robert looked to the boy and he lent forward and kissed Aaron head before he got up and walked away from Aaron. 

Again!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again!!! Some violence & a minor character death in this chapter..... hope you all enjoy

Aaron shot up out of his sleep quickly sitting up in the unfamiliar bed and room as he looked around in confusion.

"Aaron" came a soft voice.

Aaron turn towards the voice and saw Robert sitting in a chair at the back of the room, where it was mostly dark so Aaron could just make out Robert body shape slummed in the chair.

Aaron blinked as he rub his head, wondering what was going on. 

"I fell" said Aaron quickly as the memories of the night before came back.

"Yeah, how times am I going to tell you, left side is a not safe, for anyone including me and I'm the vampire" said Robert as he got up and walked slowly up to the bed. 

"I was shutting the door, it got stuck I do feel the cold" said Aaron as he looked up to Robert. 

"Well it shut and locked now so no more going in there for you" said Robert.

Aaron smiled at him. 

"Thank you, for saving my life" said Aaron softly.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast" said Robert as he held out his hands. 

Aaron looked to Robert hands before nodding and he took them and Robert pulled Aaron up and the two looked into each other eyes; their hands till connected.

Robert smiled slightly before realising Aaron hands and walked off and Aaron signed and followed him. 

Meanwhile.....

Mr Miller was sitting in the children home in his office as he was reading over Aaron's file when the door open and he looked up to see an man entering. 

"Smith, I'm glad you could make it" said Mr Miller as he stood up.

"Of course I did, so what this about Home Farm, all the Sugden's died the night the bomb hit" said Smith.

"Well it what we believe but Livsey always said one was still around" said Mr Miller.

"Livsey went mad, he proved that by what he did to his wife and child" said Smith.

"Yes, the child that suddenly gone missing and his friend compelelty over reacted when it was suggested they search Home Farm, the way people do when they've been forced to forgot, maybe it not any of the Sugden's but doesn't mean their isn't a vampire there" said Mr Miller.

"Miller, we've kept our eyes on this area for years, there no vampires here, Sugden or otherwise, please my friend drop the matter, I don't want you to end up like Livsey" said Smith as he grab his friend shoulder.

"I still don't believe his death was self inflicted" said Mr Miller.

"Nothing suggested a vampire caused his death, trust me we would of pick it up, I shall see you soon" said Smith.

Mr Miller nodded as Smith walked out the room and Mr Miller signed before he walked over to a draw and open it and pulled out a old picture of himself and Gordon and he tapped the picture before placing it back and walking off. 

Sometime later....

Aaron was in the living room when he saw the shirt Robert had wore the previous day along the chair of the sofa and he picked it up and frown as he saw the blood stain on the collar. 

Aaron heard movement from the hallway and he walked out to see Robert coming down the stairs and Robert signed as he saw the shirt in Aaron hands.

"Where you go last night?" asked Aaron. 

"Into town, as you can gather from this I did bite someone" said Robert as he came down to Aaron and took the shirt.

"Who?" asked Aaron. 

"Just some woman, don't worry she gave constant and she fine" said Robert.

"I didn't think you went out to feed" said Aaron slowly as he lent back on the wall.

"I dont, I have enough blood here and the odd person who shows up here ever couple of years" said Robert.

"So why?" asked Aaron as he pointed to the shirt. 

Robert looked down to the shirt and then he looked at Aaron arm and Aaron followed his gaze and saw the bandage wrapped arm and he cup it nervously.

"I'm not good with fresh blood and well I couldn't bite you" said Robert.

Aaron nodded as he looked down to his and Robert step forward and place his hand on Aaron arm. 

Aaron looked up to see Robert close to him, a lot closer then usually, so close he could make out the freckles across Robert pale features and small wrinkles beside his eyes. 

"Do I scare you?" asked Robert.

Aaron looked into Robert's eyes which were shining with want. 

"Sometimes" whispered Aaron. 

Robert nodded before he step back and Aaron signed as he looked to the man. 

"I don't mean in a 'I think your going to kill me way', just because of how you make me feel, you remind me of myself and I know how scary I can be" said Aaron.

Robert looked to him and frown.

"We're nothing alike" laughed Robert.

"We share somethings like be both feel lost without our families, like there something missing, in here" said Aaron as he placed his hand over his heart.

Robert looked to Aaron hand and he nodded in agreement as he walked to the kitchen.

Aaron followed Robert in and he lent on the side as Robert open a cupboard and pulled out a bottle clearly full of blood. 

"I never felt like I belong in to my family but I give anything for that feeling over the one I have now, I miss them so much" said Robert sadly.

"I miss my parents, I mean I know I never knew my father but people said he was good person" said Aaron.

Robert looked to the man and he rose the bottle to his lips to stop himself from frowning at Aaron comment.

"I miss my mother every day, she always found a way to make me smile" smiled Aaron. 

"She had that effect on me once or twice, she saw the good in people" said Robert.

"Does that include you?" asked Aaron. 

"I'm not a good person" said Robert.

"I think you are, you just hide it with your big cold heartless vampire act" said Aaron.

Robert laughed with a grin and Aaron smiled at him and Robert looked to the boy and signed.

"Must of been hard, when you lost her" said Robert carefully. 

Aaron signed as he rub his hands together.

"Yeah it was, did some bad things, beat people up mainly others at the home, I smashed up my room as well, the village shop, then try to kill myself" said Aaron distantly.

Robert eyes widen as he looked to Aaron who signed.

"I was fifteen, work in the local garage, I had enough of feeling angry and sad and really I just wanted my mother and it felt the only way I could get to her" said Aaron as he looked to his fingers.

"I'm so sorry" said Robert, guilt rising inside of him. 

Aaron looked to him.

"It was hardly your fault, it was my choice, i'm just glad Adam found me and got me to hospital" said Aaron. 

"You must of stay there for some time, my brother Andy try to kill himself once, kept him in hospital for almost three months" said Robert. 

"What? Like a human one?" asked Aaron. 

"No" laughed Robert.

Aaron looked to him.

"Us vampires, we like to keep separate from humans on some things, human hospitals are like a feeding ground" said Robert.

Aaron laughed before frowning.

"I was in for six months, the only person who came to see me was my social workers and Adam" said Aaron. 

Robert looked to him and signed.

"Why did your brother try and kill himself?" asked Aaron. 

Robert looked to him and pressed his lips together.

"He emm, he lost his wife, she was killed in a fire, it wasn't long before the bomb drop on the house, it what me and him rowed about, I didn't like her so I told him to just get over himself after a year of grieving, i wish I could take saying that back" said Robert sadly. 

"Wow, we both have had terrible things happen to us" said Aaron. 

"Yeah" said Robert with a small smile. 

Robert looked to Aaron and they smiled at each other and Robert looked to his bottle and he placed the top on it and moved to the cupboard and placed it back.

Aaron watched him and Robert turn to him with a grin and Aaron frowned in confusion.

"What got you so happy?" asked Aaron. 

"I have an idea" said Robert. 

"What?" asked Aaron as he stood up straight.

"How about we celebrate Christmas, me and you, we don't have to do presents but have a proper Christmas Day?" asked Robert. 

Aaron thought it over and bit his lip and nodded in agreement. 

"Good" smiled Robert as he walked out the room. 

Awhile later......

"So do you have like old decorations?" asked Aaron as the two walked through the house. 

"In the loft upstairs, we can check it out" said Robert as he pointed to a closed lid on the top celling which led to the attic. 

"I can't get up there" said Aaron. 

Robert smirked and grab Aaron's waist and pulled him closer to him and Aaron rose his eyebrow at him. 

"Hold on tight" said Robert nodding between them. 

Aaron shook his head with a smile and grab Robert arms tightly and Aaron gasped as they moved quickly and Aaron blinked and saw they were in the loft.

"Honestly never get used to that" said Aaron. 

Robert laughed as he pulled some matches from his pocket and lit the candles and Aaron coughed as he saw boxes covered in dust.

"Here" said Robert tapping a box before he open it and Aaron walked over to him as Robert pulled out some Christmas decorations. 

"You Sugden's love collecting" said Aaron as he looked at the many boxes placed around the room. 

"My mother and father were over four thousand years old, they loved collecting things especially my mother, she went everywhere, name a city or a country she had a story to tell" smiled Robert.

Aaron looked at Robert who smiled was so bright which made his heart flutter in his chest.

Robert looked to Aaron and smiled at him before reaching into a box and pulled out a large book.

"Sugden Christmas album's, my father loved to draw so he draw majority of Christmas' through the years" said Robert.

Robert looked at the book and handed it to Aaron and Aaron frowned as he looked at it. 

"But this is yours" said Aaron, his voice laced with confusion. 

"And while your here, you can have it" said Robert.

"Thank you" smiled Aaron as he took the book.

"Well come on, Christmas is a week and half away and we need to figure out what to use" said Robert as he stood and walked off to another box and Aaron grinned. 

In the village.....

Mr Miller was driving through the village when he saw Adam, Ross and Pete walking down the street and he looked over to the seat next to him and saw the knife and he breath deeply before driving off. 

Some time later....

"All done" said Aaron as he placed one of the boxes down on the small table in the living room. 

"Good, right I need to go down to the village as there is no food here, you can go through this stuff if you want I'll be back in a bit" said Robert.

Aaron nodded and Robert smiled before he grab his jacket and left the house.

Aaron signed and went over to the boxes. 

Outside Mr Miller was hiding behind the trees as he looked to the large home and he saw the Robert Sugden; a vampire he believed to be dead leaving the house shrugging on a jacket. 

Mr Miller blinked and suddenly Robert was no where to be seen and Mr Miller looked to the knife and breath before he began to walk towards the house. 

Aaron was pulling out some Christmas ornaments when he heard the door open and footsteps.

"What you forget?" asked Aaron, believing it was Robert.

"Aaron" came a fimilar voice.

Aaron turn around quickly and saw Mr Miller.

"Mr Miller, what, how?" asked Aaron as he stutter to find words.

"Been here before, me and Robert we go way back" said Mr Miller.

"You know Robert?" asked Aaron unsure.

"Of course I do, he drove your father and many other of my friends to madness" said Mr Miller.

Aaron frowned at the words. 

"Doesn't matter, I'll get my revenge for what he did and finish what your father started" said Mr Miller calmly.

"What you mean?" asked Aaron. 

Mr Miller suddenly pulled a knife from his pockets and Aaron eyes widen in fear and shock as he began to walk backwards.

"Mr Miller, what are you doing?" asked Aaron as he rises his hands as he began to walk backwards around the sofa. 

"You and your kind need to die" hissed Mr Miller.

"My kind" repeated Aaron unsure.

"I know your a vampire" whisper Mr Miller.

Aaron eyes widen.

"No your wrong I'm not a vampire, Robert is but me I'm still human" said Aaron quickly.

"Lair" said Mr Miller.

"Mr Miller you've knew me since I was twelve" started Aaron. 

"I knew you as a baby, you were everything to your father not that mattered to your mother" said Mr Miller.

Aaron frowned when suddenly Mr Miller charge at him and Aaron gasped as he ducked as Mr Miller swung the knife towards him which immediately hit into the sofa causing it to be ripped.

Aaron stood up and pushed Mr Miller away from him and Mr Miller went flying into a shelf has Aaron ran towards the hallway.

Aaron ran into the hallway and saw Mr Miller grab his knife as he wipe his bleeding forehead and charge at Aaron.

Aaron gasped as he ran backwards and came to the office door and he attempted to open it to find it looked.

"Damm it Robert" whisper Aaron. 

Aaron turn as Mr Miller approach and slammed the knife with intent of hitting Aaron but Aaron ducked causing it to hit the door.

Mr Miller suddenly punched Aaron in the stomach and Aaron yelped in pain as he drop to the floor due to the unexpected impact and Mr Miller pullled the knife from the wood and held it over Aaron who lying trapped on the floor.

"Please I'm telling the truth" said Aaron, tears filling his eyes as he felt fear like he never had before. 

"Say hello to your father for me" said Mr Miller as he rose his knife.

Aaron squeezed his eyes shut waiting the ever coming impact of the knife.

Suddenly a large thump came from beside him and Aaron open his eyes and gasped as he saw Mr Miller lying next to him, two large holes now in his neck and gasping for air as he struggled to move on the floor as he clutched his neck. 

Aaron sat up and moved away from the dying man quickly and he turn to see Robert who was wiping blood from fangs and chin as he turn towards Aaron. 

"Are you ok?" asked Robert as he helped Aaron up.

"Yeah" nodded Aaron as he shake as he gasped for breath. 

Robert smiled at him carefully and pulled Aaron into a hug.

Aaron frown as Robert hugged him but his body reacted, the shaking lessen and he wrap his own arms around Robert waist; breathing in the vampire scent. 

Aaron turn his head and saw Mr   
Miller still gasping for air as the blood pour from his neck.

"What gonna happen to him?" asked aaron. 

Robert step back from Aaron who shudder as the comfort of the man contact left and he looked to Mr Miller.

"I bit into his main artery, he will bleed to death, only take a minute or so" said Robert.

"A little harsh" said Aaron. 

"Trust me, he killed many like me, it what he deserves" said Robert darkly. 

Aaron looked to the vampire which was starring at the dying man with hate and anger and Aaron frown as Mr Miller words played on his mind. 

"He said, he was doing what my father started and that he went mad cause of you" confessed Aaron his voice with full on confusion. 

Robert head quickly turn towards Aaron and he signed.

"Not now, come on" said Robert as he grab Aaron arm and began to walked them up the stairs away from the scene.

"Robert, your hurting me" said Aaron as he placed his hand over Robert trying to loosen the grip.

Robert ignore him as they reach Aaron room and Robert open the door and pushed Aaron inside.

Aaron gripped his arm to where Robert hand was as turn to the man.

"Just tell me the truth" said Aaron. 

"In time" said Robert before he slammed the door shut.

Aaron heard the door locking and he groaned in frustration before he turning around and kicking the wooden bed.

Robert heard the impact of the wood and he signed before he took one quick step down stairs and he stood over the almost dead man who lying emotionless and pale.

Robert bent down to the man who looked into his eyes.

"And I believed my business with you and your people was over" said Robert.

Me Miller open his mouth with intention to speak but he gasped for air before he slumped and Robert signed as he looked at the now dead man.

Robert looked to the stairs and signed as he rub his face before he grab the dead man and lifted him up. 

A few minutes later.....

Robert was standing on the edge of a empty road between the village and Home Farm and he looked around to make sure he was in the clear before he looked down at the ditch between the road and the grass.

*flashback* 

Robert was standing in the same position, at the side of the road with a dead Gordon in his arms and Robert looked to the man, full on wounds and his eyes still filled with fear and he scoffed before he threw Gordon into the ditch.

Robert watch him land in the ditch and he smirked before he walked off.

*end of flashback* 

"Say hello to Gordon for me yeah, tell him his son is definitely more of a man then he ever was" said Robert to the corpse.

Robert threw Mr Miller in the same ditch before he turn away and began to walk back to Home Fadm, to Aaron, wondering how he was going to explain all to the young boy without breaking his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron was sitting on his bed the next day, his fingers playing with the cold bed sheet as he thought over the previous day events, he heard Robert leave and come in; he wasn't stupid he knew Robert was getting rid of the body. He knew that as he heard Robert walked past this door a number of times before descending down the corridor towards his own room, leaving Aaron locked in his again. 

The door open and Aaron turn his head and saw Robert who smiled slightly before sitting next to him. 

They both stay quiet for a moment, Aaron was staring at the bed again as Robert focused more on his own hands then the young man sitting beside him. 

Aaron turn towards the vampire, he breath in deeply to clam his nerves. 

"Where did you take him?" asked Aaron. 

Robert turn to Aaron and signed. 

"Somewhere" said Robert.

Aaron scoffed as he turn his head away from Robert and looked down at the wall. 

Robert looked to the young man, he didn't know what to say, he spent the night debating on how or if he should tell him the truth. Robert notices the bruises on Aaron arm and he signed. 

"How your arm?, I know I hurt you" said Robert as he graze his fingers over the bruises. 

Aaron turn his head to him pulling his arm away from Robert grip, Robert saw the flash of anger in Aaron eyes. 

"My arm" repeated Aaron angrily, "My arm is not the bloody problem, my care worker attempting to stab me to death is and he clearly knew my father so he clearly knew the truth, which is something I don't" hissed Aaron. 

Robert signed as he rub his face.

"Tell me, just tell me the truth" begged Aaron. 

Robert looked to him. 

"I don't know" said Robert quietly. 

"Just tell me or I'm leaving" said Aaron. 

"You can't" snapped Robert.

"Well I'm not staying with a creepy old vampire who continues to lie me" snarled Aaron as he stood up and storm out the room. 

Aaron ran down the stairs and as he reach the bottom, Robert landed in front of him and Aaron signed in annoyance.

"Get out of my way" said Aaron. 

Aaron step around him but Robert senses already told where Aaron was going so he stepped in front of Aaron, again blocking his way. 

"Look I get you want to know but it going to hurt you so so so much and I don't want to hurt you" said Robert. 

"You've already hurt me" said Aaron quietly and quickly. 

Robert eyes flashed with hurt as he rub his face and signed before he looked to the man.

"Please Robert just do this for me" said Aaron as he grab Robert's wrist.

Robert looked to his wrist then back into Aaron's eyes. 

*flashblack* 

"Please Robert just do this for me" said Chas, her eyes filled with tears as she grab his wrist, clutching her baby son in her other arm. 

*end of flashblack* 

Aaron looked to Robert, his eyes glisten with tears and Robert looked down and placed his hand over Aaron's.

"Fine, go and sit down in the living room, I'll get you some whiskey" said Robert as he started to walked to the kitchen.

"Never had whiskey in my life" said Aaron.

"Yeah well you will need it" said Robert as he enter his kitchen and Aaron breath nervously before he walked into the living room. 

A few minutes later...

The two were sitting quietly on the sofa, glass of whiskey set on the table which Aaron was looking at as Robert sat on the other side of him. 

"Your not telling me anything" said Aaron after minutes of silences. 

"I'm thinking we're to start" admitted Robert. 

"From the beginning for me would be a nice start" said Aaron. 

Robert signed as he looked to Aaron before he sat forward. 

"Your mother, she saved my life once, I was walking around the grounds, I was shot at, hit my lower stomach, no clue who did it, properly someone hunting some animals" said Robert. 

Aaron turn to him and Robert lifted his shirt slightly and Aaron saw a scar on his lower stomach just above his hip. 

"I was fine, I'm a vampire it would heal quickly anyway but she found me not far from the gates, she help me into the house, made sure I was rested, after I recover she turn up ever so often, guess she wanted to take care of me" said Robert with a smile.

"So you lied about how manny times you met?" asked Aaron. 

"Yes I did, your mother she was happy with your father and when she found she was having you, I never seen such happiness on someone face" smiled Robert.

Aaron laughed silently as he smiled. 

"After some time, Gordon was suspicious of her, no one knew I existed including him, they argued a lot, he was convinced she was cheating on him and she come here upset, i would let her stay, probably fuelled his suspicions" said Robert.

Robert pressed his lips as he rub his hands together before he signed. 

"One time he followed her, I pick up his sense when he arrived, I kept my self hidden but I heard them arguing, he said some horrible horrible things to her and she was pregnant with you, I don't think he ever hit her but I believed he was going to so I step out and pushed him away so he discover I still existed, which meant that it kicked it all off again" said Robert.

"What all again?" asked Aaron in confusion. 

"Vampires vs humans, people know we exist, more legendary now but there are groups out there called Vampire Hunters, it pretty self explanatory but they hunt us vampires and kill us, they've killed so many of us, your father was a Hunter, it a passed down thing through families, it called Hunters Blood, you have it cause of your father, it the most desirable blood a human can have" said Robert distantly.

The room fell quieten. 

"My father killed vampires?" asked Aaron after a few minutes of silences. 

"Yes" said Robert. 

Aaron nodded as he looked to his hands.

"So I'm guessing he wasn't happy when he found out mother had befriended one" said Aaron. 

"No, he pulled Chas out of here quick as a flash, I made him forgot about me but Hunters have these abilities to block out commandments when trained and he remember me some time later, people thought he was mad including other Hunters, he shout about a Sugden being alive in the village and in town and obviously no one believed him" said Robert. 

"That what Miller meant, guess he was a Hunter as well?" asked Aaron. 

"Yeah he was, one of a few that believed Gordon" said Robert.

"I still don't get it" said Aaron. 

Robert signed. 

"Chas still continued to come and see me despite Gordon saying she couldn't, caused more arguments between them because Gordon believe I made her a vampire and she was pregnant with you so he believed you be born a Vampire, his Hunter side overtook his human part, he hated vampires and believing that his wife and his unborn child were Vampires, he hated you two, nothing could make him see the truth" said Robert.

Aaron frowned as he bit his lips as as he turn to Robert.

"Obviously your not a Vampire and neither was your mother but he wouldn't take it as the truth, he used to locked Chas in the house he terrified her badly, everyone believed cause she was pregant she was resting including me, one night she managed to escape a few weeks before she had you" said Robert. 

"But, she said he was a good person" stutter Aaron. 

Robert signed, watching the image of a perfect father Aaron had in his mind being destroyed. 

"She didn't want to hurt you, not long after she had you, she knew what he was going to do, there only one way to get rid of vampire" said Robert as he looked to Aaron. 

"He try to kill us?" asked Aaron turning to Robert, seeing the answer in his eyes. 

Robert nodded and Aaron eyes filled with tears as he buried his face in his hands. 

*flashback* 

Robert was sitting on his sofa, clutching a bottle of blood when the door open and he frowned as he stood up and walked into the corridor and saw Chas clutching her baby clearly distresss.

"Robert you need to help me" said Chas as she rushed up to him. 

"What's happen?" asked Robert worriedly. 

"Gordon, he trying to kill us" said Chas with fear. 

"What, why?" asked Robert.

"Why you think, cause of what he thinks of me and Aaron, Robert please you need to get rid of him"said Chas.

"Get rid" repeated Robert.

Chas pressed her lips together as she looked to her son before looking at the vampire.

"Kill him" said Chas nodding her head. 

*end of flashback* 

"She ask me to kill him, I was against it at first but I did it in end, I did it for you" said Robert.

"Me?" asked Aaron as he looked up at him. 

"Yeah you" said Robert.

*flashback* 

"Chas, no" said Robert as he enter his office.

"Why not?" asked Chas.

"Because I don't kill people because someone ask me to" said Robert turning to her.

"Like you've never killed someone before" said Chas.

Robert signed as he held the bridge of his nose. 

"Please Robert, he scaring me and I know, ok I know he going to kill Aaron and I can't have that happen to my little boy" said Chas as she held her baby tightly as her eyes filled with tears.

Robert looked to the frighten woman and looked to the small baby in her arms.

*end of flashback* 

"I didn't kill him that night, it was three days after, your mother was staying in another cottage in the village and he broke in, try to kill you both, your mother put up a fight, mashed a vase of his face, I was by the shops at the time so I smelt the blood and ran to the house" said Robert.

Aaron nodded as he looked down at his fingers. 

"How did you kill him?" asked Aaron quietly. 

Robert signed as he rub his hands together. 

"I snapped his neck, placed him in a ditch not far from the village, everyone believed he been hit by a car on the way home from work, it what his injuries suggested so it what your mother stuck by" said Robert.

Aaron suddenly grab the glass of whiskey and drained the liquid as he stood up and walked out the room wiping his eyes angrily. 

Robert watched him walk up the stairs before rubbing his face. 

*flashback* 

Chas was sitting in her home as she watched Aaron sleep in his coat, her face stained with tears, Gordon blood on her hands, arms and cloths as she looked around, smashed glass around the living area, table and chairs flipped over, pictures torn from the wall. 

The door open and she looked up to see Robert.

"He definitely dead?" asked Chas.

"Yes" said Robert.

Chas nodded as her eyes filled with tears.

"Even after all this, I love him" said Chas. 

"You can't help that, how Aaron?" asked Robert nodding to the baby. 

"He went back to sleep, I'm glad he won't remember" said Chas.

"Won't you ever tell him?" asked Robert.

"Maybe" said Chas as she looked to her sleeping boy. 

Robert nodded as Chas signed.

"It going to take forever to clean this place up" said Chas as she looked around the room. 

"Don't worry about that tonight, why don't you go and get cleaned up and I'll watch Aaron" said Robert.

Chas smiled at him gratefully before she went up the stairs. 

Robert watch her go up the stairs and he walked over to the coat and he looked into it and saw Aaron who had woken up and was staring at him.

"You'll be alright you, got a good mother" said Robert as he ran one of his fingers through the hair on Aaron head.

*end of flashback*....

Robert heard a door slammed shut up stairs which caused him to pull away from his mind set and he signed. 

Awhile later....

Robert walked up the stairs and saw Aaron sitting against the far wall, clearly upset and Robert went over and sat next to him. 

Aaron looked to him and Robert saw Aaron red puffy eye's. 

"I'm just in shock" said Aaron. 

"Aaron I'm so sorry for" started Robert.

"It ok, I understand" said Aaron cutting Robert off. 

"You do?" asked Robert in shock. 

"Yeah, I do the same, I mean he was trying to kill us" said Aaron, his voice was distant.

Roneet looked to him before he wrap one of his arm around Aaron shoulders and pull him closer to him. 

Aaron shudder as Robert cold body pressed against his and as he rested his head against Robert shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, you don't deserve this" said Robert.

"And you don't deserve what happened to you" said Aaron. 

"We are not talking about me" said Robert. 

"Still" said Aaron.

Robert looked to Aaron and kissed the back of his head and Aaron smiled softly and he pull his head up and looked at Robert.

"Thank you, for finally telling me despite me pushing" said Aaron with a cheekily smile. 

Robert smiled back at him and Aaron smiled back slightly. 

"Thank you" said Robert.

"For what?" asked Aaron with confusion. 

"Just coming into my life" said Robert. 

Aaron laughed slightly as he smiled at Robert who looked to the young man. 

Aaron eyes flicker from Robert lip's to Robert eye's before he lent in. 

Aaron pressed his lips against Robert's gently and Robert ran his hand up Aaron arm, shoulder and neck before resting it on his cheek as the kiss deepened slightly. 

Robert felt Aaron warm cheek under his ice cold hand and his smell of Aaron blood increased which in turn made his throat being to burn as his hunger grew and he pulled back quickly which caused Aaron frowned.

"What?" asked Aaron. 

"Nothing" gulped Robert as he try to keep his thirst under control. 

Robert looked to him and Aaron lent back in and Robert moved backwards quickly in a blur so he ended up crashing into the opposite wall to Aaron. 

Aaron frowned as he looked to Robert and Aaron scoffed in disbelief and got up and stormed off towards his room. 

"Aaron" shouted Robert before the door slammed shut and he groaned in frustration as he cup his head. 

Aaron slammed the door shut as he wiped the tears falling from his eyes as he sank to the floor. 

Meanwhile......

Adam, Ross, Pete were sitting within the pub. 

"I hate that flaming Farm" said Ross.

"Just because you can't control the animals" laughed Pete.

Adam smiled slightly at Ross and Pete. 

"Lads, guess what?" asked Finn who ran up to them clearly out of breath. 

"What?" asked Pete.

"Mr Miller gone missing" said Finn quietly as he sat down at the table. 

"What?" asked Adam as the three shared confused looks. 

"Yeah, Brenda was telling me, he went out yesterday to go to a meeting, hasn't come back, police believe it could be linked to Aaron disappearance" said Finn.

"Why would anyone take a person from care and their care worker?" asked Ross in confusion.

"I don't know but this is getting odd now" said Finn.

"I think, we should all hang on to our heads, Mr Miller might turn up, guess we have to wait" said Pete.

"I hate to say it but I agree with Pete" said Ross.

Adam nodded as he signed. 

Awhile later.....

Aaron was sitting against the door, hugging his knees against his chest his face stained with tears. 

"Aaron" came Robert voice.

Aaron signed as he placed his hand against the door as Robert lent on it from the outside corridor. 

"Aaron, please just talk me, I'm sorry" said Robert with a sign.

"Just leave me alone" whispered Aaron.

Robert signed as he heard Aaron whisper and Robert looked to the door before walking off.

Aaron rose his head as he heard the footsteps move away from the door and he stood up and open the door slightly and saw Robert door shut and Aaron signed and grab his jacket from his bed.

Aaron shrugged on the jacket as he rushed down the stairs and he reach the front door and he turn back to look at the stairs and he signed before he left the house quickly. 

Sometime later.....

Aaron walked into the graveyard, he walked the long way around the village in order not to be seen by anyone.

Aaron walked through the graveyard and stop when he saw the Sugden's Tomb with the six Sugden's names and he ran his hands over Robert name craved into the rock before he walked off.

Aaron walked further up the grass and he came to his mother grave and sat down on his knees in front of it.

"Hello Mother" said Aaron. 

Aaron looked around to make sure he was alone before he signed and turn to the grave.

"So, I meet Robert, he a right arrogant git but he makes me feel ways I never have before, he filling that hole in my heart" said Aaron.

Aaron laughed slightly as he rub his arm where the bruises were.

"He told me about Father, I understand why you didn't tell me, I was only a child, I wish you could of one day" said Aaron. 

Aaron wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It's strange, even though I can't remember him and what he did, I hate him so much, for hurting you" snarled Aaron. 

Aaron felt a breeze from behind him and he signed.

"I believed I told you to go away" said Aaron as he closed his eyes.

Aaron turn his head and looked up to see Robert.

"And since when did I take orders from you?" asked Robert.

Aaron laughed slightly and Robert looked around before sitting next to Aaron.

"I used to spend days here after her funeral, run away from the home, I was always found here" said Aaron. 

Robert looked to him and Aaron turn to him. 

"I'm sorry for what happen back home, it not that I didn't want to I just knew I couldn't control myself if I let it continue and I don't want to hurt you" said Robert.

Aaron nodded as his eyes filled with tears and a sob escapes his chest.

"Hay" whisper Robert as he pulled Aaron into him for a hug. 

"No" said Aaron as he tried to pull away.

"Aaron, your allowed to be upset, you've learnt something pretty horrific today" said Robert softly. 

Aaron looked to Robert who smiled slightly at him and Aaron gasped on sobs and Robert pulled the crying boy into a tight hug. 

A few minutes later.....

The two sat in the graveyard, Robert was hugging Aaron who was leaning into Robert chest as Robert ran his fingers through Aaron hair.

"Your not gonna lock me up for leaving the house?" asked Aaron. 

Robert laughed as he hugged Aaron. 

"No, not today" smiled Robert.

Aaron laughed and looked up at Robert who smiled at him.

"Let go back" smiled Aaron.

Robert nodded as he stood up and he held out his hand for Aaron who smiled and took Robert hand and the pair stood up.

The two began to walked down the graveyard hand in hand when it suddenly began to snow.

"Great" said Aaron rolling his eyes.

Robert chuckled before he pull Aaron closer into him and Aaron smiled as walked back home together.


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron stir in his bed as he yawned and stretched as he woke up and looked around the dark and cold room. 

Aaron sat up and signed happily, it been six days since Aaron learnt the truth about his father, he wasn't over it completely but he was slowly getting there, Aaron felt him and Robert had grown closer, they hadn't kissed again mainly due to Aaron didn't want them to fall out again. 

"Ow" came a loud voice from downstairs. 

Aaron frowned before he climb out his bed and walked down the stairs and saw Robert walking out the living room cupping his right hand. 

"What have you done?" asked Aaron as he walked up to him.

"I was moving some of the ornaments, one fell and landed on my hand" said Robert holding his hand up.

Aaron laughed as he took Robert hand and looked at it and saw a red mark. 

"Your not bleeding or anything, your not going to die" said Aaron. 

"I'm already dead" said Robert slowly.

Aaron laughed as he let go of Robert hand. 

"Merry Christmas" smiled Aaron.

"Merry Christmas" repeated Robert. 

"So, what we doing on this wonderful Christmas Day?" asked Aaron. 

"Well get dress and I'll make you breakfast then we shall see" said Robert.

Aaron nodded and he walked up the stairs and Robert smiled. 

Awhile later.....

Aaron was eating some chocolates when Robert enter the room with a box in his hands and Aaron stop and frown. 

"I though we said we no presents" said Aaron. 

"Maybe so, but I wanted to give you something" said Robert.

Robert sat next to Aaron and handed him the small box and Aaron smiled. 

Aaron took the box and open it and gasped and he saw a sliver ring with a black S engraved on to it and he looked to Robert who nodded at him and Aaron took the ring in his fingers and lifted it with a chain connected to it. 

"Where you get it?" asked Aaron as he ran his fingers over the ring. 

"It was my grandfather" said Robert.

Aaron turn to Robert with a shocked expression. 

"I can't take this" said Aaron holding the ring out to Robert. 

"Of course you can, I'm giving it to, it doesn't fit me anyway" said Robert as he pushed Aaron hand back. 

"No Robert, it special to you" said Aaron. 

Robert took the chain from Aaron's hand and he placed it around Aaron neck and Aaron looked at it.

"Your special to me" said Robert.

Aaron turn to him and Robert smiled at him.

"Thank you" said Aaron as he took the ring in his hands. 

"No problem" said Robert. 

Aaron looked to the ring then back at Robert. 

"I feel bad for not getting you anything now" laughed Aaron. 

"Well your here with me that enough" said Robert. 

Aaron looked away as he felt a blush creep up on his neck and cheeks. 

"I'm gonna go and get a drink" said Aaron as he stood up. 

Aaron walked into the kitchen and looked down at the ring and smiled brightly. 

Robert watch Aaron from the sofa and signed. 

*flashback*

It was Christmas Day 1935 and Robert was in his kitchen as Chas sat at the table, drinking tea.

"Surely you want to spend Christmas with your family" said Robert.

"What family? There all to far for me to travel and Gordon god knows where doing god knows what" said Chas, a hint of bitter in her voice.

"Still, I don't need you dropping that in here" said Robert nodding her to large pregnant stomach.

"I'm not due for another month I'll be fine" said Chas.

"He come earlier" said Robert.

"Why do you always say he, we can't be sure I could have a girl" said Chas.

"And I bet anything it a boy" smiled Robert.

Chas laughed.

"Properly should think of boys names, only got girls ones" said Chas.

"Robert a nice name" smirked Robert.

Chas hit his arm and Robert laughed. 

"No, I like Anthony" said Chas.

"Awful name, I knew a Anthony who got burn alive" said Robert.

"Well thanks for that image" grimed Chas.

Robert laughed as Chas signed.

"Aaron, I like Aaron" said Chas with a large.

"Well I'm sure Aaron will love it to" said Robert with smile.

Chas smiled and rub her bump. 

*end of flashback*

Robert blink as he heard footsteps and he looked as Aaron enter the room with a glass of wine.

"Your to young for that" said Robert.

"I'm eighteen in ten days" said Aaron as he sat down.

"Fine but don't blame me for the hangover" said Robert.

"It a glass" said Aaron. 

Robert chuckled before he put his arm around Aaron shoulders.

In the village.....

"Merry Christmas losers" shouted Ross as him, Finn, Pete and their father James walked into the Barton's farm.

"It Christmas can't you be nice?" asked Moria towards her nephew. 

"No" smirked Ross as he sat down. 

"Do you need help?" asked James to Moria.

"No thank you, Adam helped me earlier and turkey in the oven, going to be wired not having Aaron here, had him around for every Christmas since he was two" said Moria.

"Poor lad, I hope the police find him" said James sadly. 

"They heard anything about Mr Miller?" asked Adam.

"Nothing, so strange" said James.

Adam nodded before he enter the living room. 

"He misses him" said Moria sadly.

"We all do" said Finn.

Pete got up and walked into the living room and saw Adam looking at a picture of Adam and Aaron around fourteen old on a tractor in the farm. 

"Alright mate?" asked Pete.

"Just worried about, it strange i feel like I know where he is but I can't remember" said Adam. 

"I'm sure he fine, Aaron a tough lad" said Pete.

"And Mr Miller?" asked Adam.

Pete signed.

"Believed so" said Adam before he walked off. 

Back at Home Farm.....

Aaron and Robert were in the living room playing a game of chess.

"Can't believe you've never played this before" said Robert as he moved his piece.

"World moved on from chess Robert" said Aaron as he moved a piece himself. 

"Has it now, or is that your excuse for when you lose?" asked Robert with a smirk.

"I don't lose" said Aaron.

"Well neither do I" said Robert with a flirty voice. 

Aaron rose his eyebrow with a smirk and Robert moved a piece.

"Check mate" smirked Robert.

Aaron looked to the board and frown.

"You so cheated" said Aaron. 

"Now now, no need to be a sore loser" laughed Robert. 

Aaron laughed as he began to move the pieces back for another game.

"There a drawing in that book you gave me, a man I think it your brother and a woman playing his chess" said Aaron. 

"Him and Katie, they could spent hours playing it" said Robert.

"Was she a vampire?" asked Aaron. 

"Yeah, Andy turn her at their second wedding" said Robert.

"Second?" asked Aaron. 

"Yeah, first one he left her at the alter when he found out about me and Katie sleeping together" said Robert as he grab his bottle of blood avoiding Aaron eyes which had widen.

"You spelt with your brother misses, mate" said Aaron in shock.

"I didn't mean it, we were young and drunk and it just happen, Andy hated me for it for years" said Robert.

"I bet, how he forgive her?" asked Aaron. 

"Took time but well even I have to admit they were meant to be together, nothing can destroy the love you have with the person who made just for you, I watch it with my mother and father and them" said Robert sadly. 

Aaron looked to the man and Robert signed before he sat up straight.

"Right another game" said Robert.

Aaron frowned at Robert sudden changed. 

"How you do that?" asked Aaron. 

"What?" asked Robert in confusion. 

"Well your upset then your just not" said Aaron waving his hand, unsure how to explain it. 

"I'm always upset, just good at hiding it" said Robert, sadness filling his eyes. 

Aaron signed as Robert moved his first piece.

"Ready to lose again?" asked Robert.

"Not a chance" smiled Aaron. 

A few hours later......

Aaron was sitting on the floor in the living room as Robert lit the main fire place.

"You should get electricity" said Aaron. 

"I'm fine as it is plus I'm sure people would notice if Home Farm suddenly got electricity" said Robert as he sat down next to Aaron. 

"When was the last time you left Home Farm and I mean the area not to go to the village?" asked Aaron. 

"Umm, probably before the bomb drop, me and Vic used to travel to France a lot, she loved it there, she loved to dance and drink with everyone, it where she started cooking" smiled Robert.

Aaron smiled at Robert, he always seem brighter when he mention his little sister. 

"You should travel somewhere, it not good for you being in here all the time on your own" said Aaron as he looked around the room. 

"I've got you" said Robert as he turn to Aaron.

"You won't have me forever" reminded Aaron. 

"Suppose not" said Robert as he lay down on the floor. 

Aaron looked down to the vampire and smiled slightly as he pick up a book and began to read. 

Robert eyes flicker up to the young man sitting beside him, how his young features glowed from the red fire as his eyes focus on the book he was reading.

Robert signed happily and closed his eyes. 

A few minutes later.....

Aaron heard light snores from beside him and he turn to see Robert curl on the floor, his head resting on his arm and Aaron smiled as he closed the book and grab a cushion from the sofa and he placed it on the floor and lay down.

Aaron looked to Robert and smiled as he ran his hand through the golden locks of hair. Robert stir slightly at the contact before settling back down again. 

Aaron signed and he grab one of Robert hands and entwined their fingers, grabbing the ring with the other hand before closing his eyes and drifting into a deep super. 

Meanwhile.....

Bob Hope and his wife Brenda were drunkly walking down the road towards the village.

"We wish you a merry Christmas" sang Brenda.

"And a happy new year" sang Bob and Brenda loudly before they burst into giggles.

"Come on, we need to get home" said Bob. 

The two walked when suddenly Bob slipped on the ditch and he gasped as he drop down and landed with a thump. 

"You ok?" asked Brenda.

Bob stilled as he felt the someone under him and he sat up slowly and him and Brenda gasped in shock as they saw a dead Mr Miller lying on the floor with two holes in his neck, pale, he clearly been dead for awhile. 

"Oh my god" cried Brenda.

"Brenda find the nearest phone box and ring the police" said Bob.

Brenda nodded as she rushed off and Bob ran his hand through his hair as he looked to the dead man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mr Miller been discovered (shout out to my mate who loves him 


	10. Chapter 10

Adam and Moria were fixing one of the fences on their farm, Moria was holding the wood into place as Adam hammer the nails into it. 

"I wonder where the boys are" said Moria as she looked around the empty farm, Pete, Ross and Finn hadn't shown up for work. 

"Yeah unlike them not to show up" said Adam distantly as he focus on the nail he was hammering. 

"Mrs Barton?" asked a voice.

Moria turn around and saw two men in his sharp suits walking towards each her. 

"Yes that me" said Moria. 

"I'm Detective Smith and this is my colleague Detective Edwards, we have to inform you that a body was recover not far from your farm in the early hours of this morning" said Smith as he nodded to the road behind them that lead to the village. 

"Oh my" said Moria in shock. 

"Who's body?" asked Adam as he drop the hammer and stood up to lean on the fence. 

"I don't wish to cause hurt as we understand you knew the man in question, but the body of a Mr Andrew Miller" said Edwards.

"What?" asked Moria in shock.

"We understand he was the social worker of a Aaron Dingle, who also disappeared?" asked Smith.

"Yes, Aaron been missing almost a month but police rule it as he left town because they saw he took stuff from his room" said Adam. 

"That was before we discover a body" said Edwards.

"So your saying your looking for another dead body?" asked Moria slowly. 

"I'm afraid so, there going to be a search throughout the village up towards the Home Farm estate, all is welcome to help" said Smith.

"Of course" said Moria.

"How did he die?" asked Adam.

"Were unsure yet, he had two large holes in his neck though so we're guessing blood loss but once the doctors have finished with him, we shall let you know" said Edwards.

"Thank you" said Moria. 

The two nodded before walking off and Moria turn to Adam who was clearly in shock as he lent against the fence his face had gone pale. 

"Come on son, I'll make us some tea" said Moria to her son as they began to walk towards the house. 

At Home Farm...... 

Robert and Aaron were in the kitchen. Robert was putting cutlery away as Aaron eat his breakfast as he watched Robert move around the kitchen. 

Robert open a cupboard and stood up more on his toes reaching up into the cupboard before he hissed in pain as he rub his back as he turn around. 

"Sore?" asked Aaron with a smirk.

Robert looked up at Aaron and smiled at him. 

"Yes, its happen when you sleep on a hard floor all night" said Robert.

"I feel fine" smiled Aaron. 

"Yes but your young" said Robert as he walked behind Aaron. 

"Not my fault that" smirked Aaron as he turn towards Robert. 

Robert looked at him and smiled as he rose his hand and place his hand on Aaron cheek and Aaron signed happily as he closed his eyes and lent into the touch. 

"I'm gonna be in the office so feel free to do whatever" said Robert. 

Aaron nodded as he open his eyes. 

Robert smiled before he walked off and Aaron signed as he felt the cold hand move from his cheek before he turn back to his food. 

Awhile later......

It was late afternoon and majority of the village had spent the day searching the village and the outskirts, the sources of waters that floated around and empty barns in old abounded farms, no luck to finding a body of a teenage boy. 

Ross, Adam and Moria were currently walking through some long grass in a empty field, using large sticks to move the grass out their ways. 

"I'm freezing cold" said Ross as he wrap his arms around himself, tightening his jacket. 

"Ross shut up" snapped Adam as he storm off further ahead of the two. 

Ross open his mouth quickly to respond. 

"Don't worry love, he just on edge about this whole thing" said Moria cutting Ross off. 

"Yeah, well he not alone, Aaron my friend as well" said Ross.

"I know love" said Moria sadly as she rub his back. 

"There you are" said Finn as he walked up with Pete.

Ross and Moria turn to them and Moria look over at Adam who was walking ahead angrily hitting the grass with the stick. 

"Anything?" asked Moria hopefully. 

"No and it sundown so police are calling it a night but most of the villagers have decided their going to check out Home Farm estate" said Finn.

"I hope they don't plan to go into the house, it a basic death trap" said Moria.

"We've already check the house a few weeks ago and Aaron wasn't there" said Ross nodding at Adam in the distance. 

"I think it more the left barns up there, it a large set of land, maybe worth a shot" said Finn. 

"Let just hope someone finds something and soon" said Pete.

"Yes, you three go back home, it been a long day" said Moria to her nephews before she walked towards her son. 

"Poor Adam" said Finn. 

"Yeah, come on" said Pete to his brothers and they walked off. 

Meanwhile at Home Farm.....

Aaron was cleaning around the living room when suddenly he heard a loud crash from outside and Aaron frowned as he walked towards the front door.

Aaron got to the door when suddenly Robert landed in front of him and push Aaron backwards.

Aaron signed and Robert open the door slightly and the two looked out to see the front gate smashed from the wall and a large group of people with torches walking into the grounds.

Robert gasped in surprise as he slammed the door shut and step backwards from the door. 

"Who is it?" asked Aaron. 

"Villagers, a mob i don't know" stutter Robert nervously as he began to shake clearly scared as he back himself against the wall. 

Aaron looked to the vampire shocked at him being scared and he reach forward grabbing Robert hands.

"It alright" said Aaron quietly as he ran his hands up and down Robert's arms in attempt to smooth him. 

"No, we need to get away" said Robert quickly and before Aaron had time to react to Robert words, Robert had wrapped his arms around Aaron waist and Aaron gasped as they suddenly landed on the roof. 

Aaron shudder from the cold air as Robert sat down leaning on one of the fire places and Aaron looked down to see the crowd moving around the outside areas and another group going into the home below them. 

Aaron heard crashing from down stairs and Aaron sat down and looked to Robert who was covering his ears clearly trying to block out the noise of people destroying his home; everything inside, all he had left. 

"Hay come here" whispered Aaron as he pulled Robert into a hug.

Robert hugged Aaron tightly as he pushed his face into his shoulder as Aaron rub one hand up and down Robert back as the other grip his hair, conforming the vampire as the sound of mashing increase. 

Awhile later.....

Aaron was still holding Robert as he watched the crowds leaving the estate. 

"Hay their gone now" said Aaron quietly once he saw all the torches in the far distant. 

Robert sat up and looked around before he grab Aaron arms and the two landed in the main corridor and Aaron gasped at the sight, vases, plates and cups were smashed across the floor, photos ripped from the wall, everything had been ripped from it place. 

Robert looked around before he enter the living room and Aaron followed him into the living room and saw Robert picking up books at the far side. He seem in his own world, in a hurry to fix the mess, Aaron wonder if this is what he was like after the bomb drop on to the house all those years ago. 

Aaron walked in and around to Robert when he heard a cracking noise under him and he moved his foot back to see a frame and a picture and he picked up the frame as the glass fell to the floor and he saw the ripped picture. 

Aaron signed sadly, the picture was the last one of Robert and his family before his family died, they were all outside home far, Robert had his arms around his sister smiling brightly. 

Robert suddenly was in front of him and he ripped the photo from Aaron hands and he looked to it and Aaron saw the vampire features become angry as he stare at the photo with eyes that were filling with angry tears. 

"Robert" said Aaron as he reach for him. 

Aaron fingers just brush Robert arm and Robert growled as he pushed Aaron arm back with force, enough force that sent Aaron flying into the nearest wall before he crash to the ground. 

Aaron gasped in pain from his back hitting the wall as he sat up and he looked up to the angry vampire who was glaring at Aaron, like the first time they had met. 

"I want you to leave" said Robert angrily as he began to walk out the room. 

"No Robert" said Aaron quickly as he grab Robert arm once he stood up. 

Aaron moved quickly backwards as Robert slammed him into the wall gripping his jaw.

"I said get out" snarled Robert, his fangs pushing on to his lips as his eyes flashed red.

Robert pushed himself away from Aaron and rushed up the stairs in a blur and Aaron rub his aching jaw before he walked towards the door.

Aaron open the door and signed as he looked to the house and he closed the door and began to walked down the path. 

Awhile later.....

Adam was in the barn as he moved some hay around when he heard the door open.

"Who there?" asked Adam as he picked up a pitchfork turning around.

"Just me" said Aaron as he walked into the light.

"Aaron" shouted Adam happily as he drop the pitchfork and pull his friend into a hug.

Aaron smiled as he hug his mate back.

"I knew you was alright" said Adam as he pulled back.

"And I wish you could remember" said Aaron. 

"Remember?" asked Adam confused.

Aaron signed as he sat down on one of the barrels of hay and Adam sat next to him.

"You came to Home Farm found me but Robert made you forget" said Aaron. 

"Who Robert?" asked Adam.

"Robert Sugden" said Aaron. 

"Mate he dead" laughed Adam.

"Yeah but it all true about the Sugden's being vampires" said Aaron nervously.

"Now I know your messing" said Adam.

Aaron looked to his friend with a serious expression and Adam blinked as he saw his friend wasn't messing with him. 

"Or not" said Adam seriously. 

"I went to get the ball back after Finn kick it over and he was just there, he went to bite me but he didn't so he making me stay at Home Farm" said Aaron. 

"What? Like a hostage?" asked Adam.

"Maybe at first but it just like I'm a guest at the moment, he going to let me go on my birthday" said Aaron. 

Aaron signed sadly.

"Was going to let me out but he kicked me like an hour ago" said Aaron his eyes filling wirh tears. 

"Why, was it cause of the villagers? I know they were up on the estate" asked Adam. 

Aaron nodded as he rub his head.

"Destroyed the house, this picture him and his family, last one before the bomb drop and killed them, it so important to him, it got destroyed he didn't take it well" said Aaron. 

"Mate" said Adam as he gripped his man shoulder.

"I'm ok, he just needs to clam down" said Aaron. 

"Ok so let me get this straight, your currently living with a vampire, a dead immortal creature that drinks blood who kick you out over a picture?" asked Adam.

"A bit more complex then that but yeah" said Aaron. 

Adam signed as he rub his head. 

A few minutes later....

"Here" said Adam as he walked back into the barn with two bottles of beers.

"Thank you, you didn't tell your mother?" asked Aaron. 

"No" said Adam as he sat down.

Aaron nodded as he open his bottle and drank from it.

"Miss these, Robert doesn't let me drink alcoholic drinks well he did yesterday" said Aaron with a little smile. 

"Why haven't you escaped?" asked Adam.

"I try but he locked me in when I did, me and you try to do as well" said Aaron nervously.

"Jesus Aaron" exclaimed Adam.

Aaron signed as he placed the bottle down. 

"He didn't like bite you at any point?" asked Adam nervously looking at his mate neck for bite marks. 

"What? No, he can't" said Aaron. 

Adam rose his eyebrow.

"Well he could but he won't, he promise my mother he wouldn't" said Aaron.

"What's your mother got to do with this?" asked Adam confused.

"Turns out they knew each other, friends I think good enough anyway, he killed my father who happened to be a mad vampire killer who believed me and my mother were vampires and attempted to kill us when I was little" said Aaron. 

Adam eyes widen in surprise and Aaron signed.

"This is going to sound mad, I know he a vampire and he can be a right twat at times but there something about him that makes me special" said Aaron as he smiled.

"Do you love him?" asked Adam.

"I don't know" whisper Aaron honestly as he gripped the ring that hanged from his neck. 

"God this is one messed up situation you've got yourself in" said Adam.

Aaron laughed as he nodded.

"Adam, come in love, it freezing" called Moria. 

The two looked up as Adam signed. 

"I better go in, will you be alright in here?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" said Aaron. 

Adam nodded as he walked out the barn and Aaron signed as he grab the ring as his tears filled his eyes as he lay down, reaching for one of the old blankets they kept in there. 

Back at Home Farm.....

Robert walked up to Aaron room and looked inside and saw the empty room, Robert saw the book he gave him on Aaron's bed and he walked over and pick it up and open it and saw drawings of him, Andy and Victoria as children dancing in a village square with his mother laughing in the background and he smiled sadly as he ran his hand down the drawing. 

Robert closed the book and placed it down on the side table before lying on the bed as Aaron scent filled his nose. 

"Gone, just like the rest" whisper Robert sadly before he closed his eyes taking in the scent of the younger man as he pull the blanket over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving writing this but sadly it slowly coming to the end


	11. Chapter 11

Aaron was lying on the hay starring up at the ceiling of the cold barn as his fingers played with the ring that was on his neck as his mind filled with thoughts of the vampire; which was all alone and angry at Home Farm. 

The barn door creaked open which removed Aaron from his mind set and he sat up slowly as he saw Adam enter the barn before quickly shutting the door behind him. 

"Bacon sandwich well half of mine" said Adam as he passed his friend the food.

"Thanks" smiled Aaron as he took the food and began to eat it as Adam sat down next to him. 

"So what you going to do?" asked Adam after a minute of silence.

Aaron signed as he looked to his fingers. 

"I need to go and see him" said Aaron nervously, knowing his friend wouldn't like his choice. 

"You are joking?" asked Adam.

"Adam, he'll be alright once he calm down, I can't leave him alone up there, he saved my life more then once" said Aaron. 

"He a vampire, what if he got you under some kind of trance" exclaimed Adam.

"He hasn't" said Aaron with a exhausted sign. 

"How do you know, he made me forget everything apparently" said Adam. 

"That was different, you don't understand, I have a connection with him" explained Aaron. 

"And how do I know if that not just because he doing something to your mind, Aaron you need to think" said Adam as he tapped Aaron head. 

"I am" snapped Aaron shoving his friend hand away. 

Aaron signed as he rub his face. 

"Look I know you want to look out for me but Robert, he wouldn't hurt me not like that, whatever it is between me and him, it's real" explained Aaron. 

"Mate, he a vampire, nothing could ever happen and even if it did, it wouldn't work out, not in the long run" said Adam softly.

"I need to go and make sure he ok, if he really wants me gone then I'll go but I can't leave him not without trying" said Aaron, avoiding Adam's words. 

Adam signed before he nodded in agreement. 

"Don't say anything?" asked Aaron.

"No I won't, police are on a man hunt for you though so be careful going back, they found Mr Miller dead on Christmas night" said Adam.

Aaron frowned as he rub his arms turning his head away from Adam. 

"You knew?" asked Adam in shock. 

"Yeah, he try to kill me but Robert well he got there first" said Aaron. 

Adam eyes widen before he cupped his head and looked at his friend. 

"Jesus, can't believe I'm letting you go back there" said Adam.

"I'd go even if you try to stop me" said Aaron with a smirk. 

"Suppose you would, just be careful mate" said Adam.

Aaron nodded as he stood up dusting himself off before doing up his jacket tighter against his body. 

Adam stood up and Aaron looked to his best friend and pull him into a hug before pulling back and walking away.

Adam watched Aaron leave the barn quickly looking around before running off and Adam signed as he lent against the wall.

Awhile later..... 

Aaron walked up the path towards Home Farm and he breath calmly as he reach the front door to the quiet estate. 

Aaron took a deep breath before he push the door open.

Aaron walked into the quiet house, no sound of movement anywhere as he looked around, the mess before had been clean up, glass moved away, things placed back where they should be, Robert had clearly fixed all he could. 

Aaron walked towards the living room and signed as he saw the vampire sleeping on the sofa, he looked calm and peaceful, his arms over his head as his legs flop off the ends of the sofa, him clearly being to tall to fit. Aaron walked into the room slowly as he walked towards the sleeping vampire. 

Aaron past the shelf and saw the ripped picture placed upon it in the middle and Aaron smiled slightly before he walked towards Robert. 

Aaron sat down on the sofa carefully not to wake up the vampire and he smiled as ran his fingers through Robert golden hair.

Robert shuffled in his sleep before he open his eyes and Aaron pull his hand back quickly, unsure to how Robert was going to react. 

Robert sat up and stare at Aaron and Aaron smiled slightly at him as he held eye contact. 

Robert rose his hand slowly before he placed his hand on Aaron's cheek and Aaron signed happily as he lent closer into the touch. 

"Are you here or am I dreaming?" asked Robert with a whisper.

"I'm here" said Aaron. 

Robert smiled and pulled him into a tight hug and the pair smiled and closed their eyes, taking in each other, their arms wrap around each other tightly. 

"I thought you weren't going to come back" said Robert lowly, a hint of fear in his voice. 

Aaron pulled back and looked at the vampire who had tears in his eyes.

"Hay, i'm going no where, not till you tell me to" said Aaron as he brush his fingers on Robert face to get rid of the tears. 

"I do not plan to do that" said Robert, his eyes shining with intensity as he held his gaze with Aaron. 

Aaron smiled at him and Robert eyes scan Aaron face before he lent in, capturing his lips with Aaron's. 

Aaron stayed still for a moment before he began to kiss the vampire back his hands wrapping around Roberts neck, his fingers gripping Robert hair tightly as the kiss deepen. 

Robert suddenly pulled back and signed as he wiped his lips and Aaron shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he pulled himself back. 

"Sorry" said Robert as he looked away from him. 

"Why you saying sorry for?" asked Aaron with a frown. 

"Shouldn't kiss you" whispered Robert.

"I don't mind" said Aaron with a shrug. 

"I don't want you getting to attached, it will only hurt more later on" said Robert as he turn towards Aaron.

"That for future for me to deal with" replied Aaron. 

Robert looked to the young boy and he smiled at him as he sat back on the sofa. 

"Never seen you so scared" said Aaron as he began to play with Robert hair again. 

Robert rose his eyebrow in confusion as he shuffle closer to Aaron and Aaron smiled as he sat back leaning against him. 

"Scared?" asked Robert. 

"When the villagers came, you really freak out" said Aaron. 

Robert signed as he looked away from Aaron. 

"When I was younger there was always mobs attacking us, when people work out we were vampires they attack us, bad memories, people got hurt mainly them but there was times when it was me or my family who got hurt" said Robert sadly.

*flashback* 

It was 1653 when Robert, Andy and Jack were walking towards there home in Northern Italy after a night on the hunt.

"Nothing beats some fine fresh blood" smiled Jack at his sons. 

Robert and Andy laugh when suddenly an explosion came from the village at the top of the hill causing them all to stop in there tracks.

"What the hell" said Jack as they saw fire and smoke rising into the clear sky. 

The three share a look before running up the hill at top speed. 

The three ran into the village and gasped at the sight, their homes up in flames as villagers were shouting and cheering with torches and weapons. 

"Jack" came a voice.

The three looked up to see Sarah being back into a alley way surrounded by many villagers which caused Jack to run at them. 

"Victoria still in the house" screamed Sarah. 

"Vic" shouted Robert on impulse and he ran towards the home.

"Rob" shouted Andy. 

Robert ran into the burning home and cough as he looked around the fire filled place.

"Vic" shouted Robert as he ran to the stairs. 

"Robert" came a shout back from the top of the stairs. 

Robert bolted up the stairs and he came to Victoria room and he kicked the door and he flew open and Vic scream as the heat and fire engulfed the walls.

"Vic come on" shouted Robert as he held out his hand and as he cough. 

Victoria ran towards her brother and took his hand and the two ran down the stairs and they rushed out the home and they saw dead villagers surrounded on the floor.

"Vic" shouted Sarah as she rushed up and hugged her daughter.

"Are you ok?" asked Andy to his brother as he wipe blood from his fangs. 

Robert nodded as he coughed. 

"Vic" said Robert.

Vic turn to him and he gasped as he saw her, cut on her forehead dripping with blood and burn marks on her skin. 

"Are you alright?" asked Robert.

"I'm fine, all this will heal" said Vic with a smile as she pointed to her injuries. 

"Vic, why you go back in?" asked Jack.

Vic held up some books which was locked in her arms and the family signed knowingly, the family drawings being one there most precious family items. 

"Come on let go before more villagers turn up" said Jack looking around to make sure no one was around. 

The family nodded before running away from the scene, down the hill off to find a new home. 

*flashback ends*

"It was a continuous cycle, we moved somewhere, we get settle, someone would work out our secret and somebody got hurt" said Robert as he signed. 

"Sorry you had to go through that" said Aaron. 

"It over now, haven't been attacked by a real mob in years, you humans have reign it in a bit especially last few decades, you seem to think your invincible race" laughed Robert. 

Aaron laughed with him and Robert looked to him.

"I like that I can tell you stuff" smiled Robert.

"You can tell me anything, I won't judge" smiled Aaron. 

Robert looked back at Aaron and he sat up properly and Aaron kept eye contact with him as Robert placed his hand against Aaron cheek and ran his thumb over Aaron lips. 

"I really want to kiss you" said Robert as he ran his thumb over Aaron bottom lip dragging it down slightly. 

"Do it then" whispered Aaron making sure to keep his eyes connected with Roberts. 

Robert look at Aaron and he rushed forward, smashing his lips against Aaron's. 

Aaron smiled into the kiss as it deepen and he pulled Robert into him, the two wrapping their arms around each other. 

The two kissed for a minute before Robert pulled away and Aaron breath heavily.

Robert looked to Aaron who looked at him and the two let out a nervous laugh as they grinned. 

Robert signed as he looked to Aaron before his smile began to fall. 

"That the last one your getting" said Robert as he pulled completely away as he stood up and walked out the room. 

"If you say so" said Aaron as he watched him walked away. 

Aaron ran his fingers over his lips and grinned. 

Awhile later......

Aaron and Robert were lying on the sofa not long after two in the afternoon, Robert had drifted back to sleep. 

Aaron looked up to the vampire and smiled before he closed his eyes and settle into the space he was in, reaching out taking Robert cold hand in his as he settle next to his vampire. 

His Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So official there about five chapters left of this story now! Coming to it end


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a two days since Aaron had gone to back to Home Farm and Adam who hasn't heard of Aaron since leaving the farm two days back was sitting in his living room clutching a can of beer tightly when the door opened and he looked up to see Moria entering the house looking exhausted. 

"Anything?" asked Adam knowing she had been searching for Aaron or any signs of the young man again with the police and villagers.

"Nothing, police say they reckon he did leave as originally thought and whatever happen to Mr Miller isn't related" said Moria as she sat down. 

Adam nodded, not looking to her so he couldn't show signs of knowing the truth. 

"You ok?" asked Moria calmly as she looked to her son. 

Adam looked up to her.

"I'm going to have to be" smiled Adam sadly.

"Yes you are, it what Aaron would want, now come on, your meant to be helping the boys set up the fire at the village" said Moria as she tapped his arm before getting up. 

Adam signed as he stood and he looked around and saw a picture on the shelf of Adam and Aaron has children smiling sitting on some hay on the farm and he smiled knowing his best friend was safe and happy before following his mother. 

At Home Farm......

Aaron was walking down the stairs of Home Farm humming along to his steps late on the night, he wanted a cup of tea before going to sleep. 

Aaron reached the bottom of the stairs when suddenly two arms went around his waist and he was turn around quickly. Once he stop, he looked around to see Robert grinning at him. 

"What got you so happy?" asked Aaron as he placed his hands on Robert arms to balance himself as the vampire kept his arms around him. 

"You don't jump anymore when I just randomly grab you" observed Robert.

"Yeah well I'm used to it, now the real reason your grinning like the cheshire cat out of Alice in Wonderland?" asked Aaron. 

"You've seen Alice in Wonderland" laughed Robert.

"Shut up, my mother took me to see it when I was five" said Aaron as he hit Robert arm playfully. 

Robert giggled and Aaron signed impatiently giving Robert a serious expression. 

"Alright, i'm taking you to the roof" said Robert looking up. 

"Why?" asked Aaron with confusion.

"You shall see, hold on to me" said Robert nodding to his own arms.

Aaron looked to Robert with confusion before his hands gripped Roberts arms tightly and Robert smirked before he jump up and Aaron gasped as they quickly landed on the roof.

"I hate that" said Aaron as he quickly gripped one of the chimneys to steady himself. 

Robert smiled as he sat down and he held his hand out for Aaron and and Aaron looked around before grabbing Robert hand as he sat next to him. 

"Alright so why are we all the way up here?" asked Aaron as he looked around wrapping an arm around him self to keep himself warm as he looked to the clear night sky. 

"It almost midnight" said Robert in a obvious tone. 

"And?" asked Aaron rising his eyebrow. 

"New Years Eve, the village always set off fireworks, see them great from here" said Robert with a smile. 

Aaron smiled slightly at Robert words. 

"You watch the fireworks, I haven't done that since I was child, the children home never let us out after ten and once I was old enough to stay out, me and the boys just go into town and get drunk" said Aaron. 

Robert laughed before smiling brightly looking to the sky. 

"I do it every year, me and my family used to watch fireworks every year, wherever we were in the world, we find somewhere with fireworks and watch, I loved it so much, never felt so happy, mother and father would sit back as me and Vic danced to the explosion, I like to think their watching as well, keeps me close to them" said Robert.

Aaron smiled at Robert who was grinning like a fool when suddenly an explosion came and the fireworks lit up in the clear sky.

Robert eyes sparkle with happiness as he watches the colours explode in the sky and Aaron watched him for a moment before he linked their arms together and placed his head on Robert shoulder snuggling into him. 

Robert smiled and kissed the top of Aaron head before he rested his upon Aaron's and the two smiled with looks of content as they watched the fireworks.

The two sat in silence as the fireworks continued for several minutes before they began to slow down and Aaron smiled as he pulled his head up and looked at Robert who turn his head to him. 

"Happy New Year Aaron" said Robert with a loving smile.

"Happy New Year Robert" whispered Aaron. 

Robert looked to him and lent in and placed his lips upon Aaron's. 

Aaron smiled into the kiss but before the kiss could go anywhere else Robert quickly pull away. 

Aaron signed as his lips tingled. 

"What happened to not kissing me again?" asked Aaron with a smirk. 

"It New Year Aaron, it called tradition" said Robert as he turn to look back at the sky. 

Aaron shook his head as he bit down on his lip to keep a laugh from forming. 

Awhile later....... 

Aaron and Robert were walking down the corridor on the upstairs towards Aaron's room. 

"You don't have to walk me to my room" said Aaron as he open the door and walked into the dark bedroom. 

"I want to" said Robert.

Aaron shrugged as he took his jacket off and threw it over one of the chairs before sitting down on the bed.

Aaron looked up at the vampire who smiled before sitting down next to him. 

"You enjoyed the fireworks right?" asked Robert.

"Yeah, I did" said Aaron with a nod. 

Robert smiled brightly and Aaron could no longer hold back and his eyes scan Robert face before he grab the back of Robert neck and pulled him into a kiss, their lips smashing together. 

Robert stay still for a moment as the young mortal kissed him before his brain kicked into action and he began to kiss Aaron back, his arms taking in Aaron body pulling him in, their two body crashing together. 

Aaron felt Robert take control of the kiss and Aaron was glad, he hadn't kissed anyone like this before, full of passion and want which increase when Robert tounge swipe across Aaron bottom lip causing Aaron to moan into the vampire mouth. 

The kiss continued as Aaron was pushed on to his back as the vampire straddle him. 

Robert just as quickly as he took control quickly ended the kiss, Aaron open his mouth to argue but was cut off as Robert began to press light kisses across Aaron jaw as the cold fingers began to unbutton the first few buttons on Aaron shirt. 

Robert other hand pressed into Aaron waist as he kissed up Aaron jaw to behind the man ear where he lightly bite down on Aaron ear lobe and tug at it which caused Aaron to gasped on a moan and to grip on to the ends of Robert hair and yank them slightly. 

Robert chuckled into Aaron neck at Aaron reaction which vibrated through Aaron skin causing Aaron to shudder. 

Robert began to kiss down quickly going down his neck and coming to Aaron chest. Aaron open his eyes and look down to see Robert pressing open mouth kisses into the top of Aaron chest which was exposed to him. 

Robert looked up at Aaron and smirked and Aaron couldn't help but grin back as Robert began to kiss back up to Aaron neck. 

Aaron try to ignore the nerves he was feeling as the vampires lightly nip at his neck but the nerves only increased once he felt a sharp scrap across the middle of his neck.

As if Robert sense Aaron nerves, Robert pulled away from him pushing himself up into a sitting position and Aaron looked up to Robert who eyes were shining with lust and want as his fangs were now visibly pressing against his lips. 

"Sorry" whisper Aaron as he looked away from Robert, suddenly finding the wall more interesting. 

Robert frown at the young man reaction and he climb over the top off Aaron, his two hands lying each side of Aaron head. 

"What for?" asked Robert. 

Aaron shrugged as he kept his focus away from the man just a few inches from him. 

Robert placed his finger on Aaron chin and he turn the man head and Aaron looked up to Robert. 

"You did nothing wrong Aaron, nothing at all" said Robert quietly.

Aaron just nodded quickly, unsure what to say. 

"Get some sleep" said Robert before he quickly stood up. 

"Night" said Aaron before he turn away from Robert.

Robert walked to the door and looked back to the sleeping figure before he shut the door quietly. 

Robert signed at his own stupidity as he lent against the door before he started to walk away rubbing his lips feeling that familiar tingle on his lips and flutter in his cold dead heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Aaron woke up in his dark room and looked around signing as he remember last night events as he shoved his head deep into the pillow, closing his eyes trying to fall back asleep. 

Before he could slip back he heard movement from the floor below causing him to sit up and looked to the door before throwing the blanket back off him and deciding to walked down stairs. 

Aaron walked down the stairs quietly and look towards the kitchen and saw Robert moving around quickly between making a cup of coffee and food and placing it on a tray. 

"What are you doing?" asked Aaron as he enter the room. 

Robert turn around quickly to face Aaron with a pan in hand. 

"Well I was going to make you breakfast in bed" said Robert nervously as he looked to the bacon he was frying. 

"Why?" asked Aaron as he walked up to the counter and lent on it. 

Robert placed the pan down on the cooker and walked around to Aaron. 

"Peace offering" said Robert as he reached Aaron. 

Aaron face burned red with embarrassment as he looked down to his feet and shuffled slightly and Robert felt guilt rising inside himself. 

"Didn't mean to take it to far, should remember your young, inexperienced" said Robert slowly, carefully choosing his words. 

"I've done stuff with other people before Robert, just got freak out" whisper Aaron. 

Robert looked at Aaron and his heart ache for him so he lifted his hand and carefully grab Aaron chin and rose it so Aaron could look at him, properly in the eyes. 

"Like I told you last night, you did nothing wrong" said Robert. 

Aaron nodded awkwardly before looking over at the pan on the cooker. 

"How about I go back to bed and you finish that" said Aaron nodding to the other side of the kitchen where the food was. 

"Go on then" smiled Robert. 

Aaron looked to him and ran his hand down Robert arm silently thanking him before walking back out the room towards the stairs. 

Robert watch Aaron walk up the stairs before smiling brightly, an idea forming in his mind. 

Some time later......

Aaron was eating his breakfast which was a bacon sandwich as he lent against the headboard of the bed as Robert watched him. 

Aaron looked over to Robert who smiled slightly. 

"You're being wired" said Aaron. 

"What you mean?" asked Robert innocently. 

"You won't stop looking at me" said Aaron. 

"I like what I see" smirked Robert. 

Aaron laugh as he shook his head. 

"I've been thinking" started Robert. 

"Dangerous" smirked Aaron cutting Robert off. 

Robert looked to him with a serious expression and Aaron grinned at him. 

"Anyway remember when you said how I should get out more" said Robert. 

Aaron nodded, confusion clear in his eyes. 

"I was thinking, we go out" said Robert pointing between them. 

"Where, everyone thinks your dead remember and I'm official a missing person" said Aaron before he began to drink his cofffee. 

"Not in Paris" said Robert.

Aaron coughed on his drink before he turn to Robert wiping his mouth. 

"Paris, as in France?" asked Aaron, clearly shocked at the suggestion. 

"No as in Italy, of course France" laughed Robert. 

"We can't just go to France" said Aaron as he put his cup down. 

"Why not, I have friends there and beside it only takes a few minutes to get there" said Robert. 

"So guessing were not going by plane?" asked Aaron. 

"Nope, now eat that and I'll sort you out a suit" said Robert before he got up and walked out the room. 

Aaron watch him leave before grinning. 

That night......

Aaron stood in Robert room looking in the mirror, he was wearing an dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath. 

Robert came up behind him and Aaron looked up to meet Robert eyes in the mirror. 

"You look really good in a suit" said Robert, his eyes running down Aaron body. 

"No I don't" mutter Aaron as he looked away. 

"You do, you really do" said Robert before he pressed a kiss to Aaron cheek. 

Aaron shiver at the touch before he turn around to face Robert. 

"What is this?" asked Aaron. 

Robert looked to Aaron before taking his hands in his. 

"It me and you going out for dinner" said Robert. 

Aaron signed. 

"You know that not what I meant" said Aaron. 

"Another day, I'll meet you outside" said Robert before he rushed away. 

"We don't have a lot of them left" said Aaron sadly.

A few minutes later....

Aaron came outside and saw Robert leaning against the wall and he smiled as he walked up to him. 

"So if we're not going on a plane how we getting to another country?" asked Aaron. 

Robert smirked wrapping his arms around Aaron waist. 

"Wait, your going to do that speed thing there?" asked Aaron in a slight panic. 

"Yeah, it only takes a few minutes" said Robert. 

"I didn't like it when you took me to the roof and that's literally a second what makes you think I can cope with this?" asked Aaron. 

"You Aaron Dingle, would make a awful vampire" chuckled Robert. 

Aaron laughed and shook his head before wrapping his arms around Robert neck and pulling himself closer. 

"You better not drop me, Robert Sugden" said Aaron quietly.

"Promise" whisper Robert. 

Aaron nodded before leaning further into Robert, snuggling his head into Robert neck. 

Robert smiled as he gripped Aaron tightly before jumping into the air to which Aaron squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he clung to Robert. 

"You can open your eyes, it one hell of a view" said Robert with glee. 

"No I'm good" said Aaron with a vicious shake of his head as he pushed his head into Robert chest. 

A few minutes later....

The two landed and Aaron gasped with relief as he finally open his eyes and saw he was on the ground again. 

"Thank god for that" said Aaron with relief as he lent agansit a wall. 

Robert grinned as he pull away from Aaron before linking their hands. 

"Come on" said Robert. 

The two walked down the alley way, away from the people walking on the Main Street and the two walked around a corner and Aaron gasped in wonder as he saw the Effile Tower before them. 

"Wow" smiled Aaron. 

"I remember when me, Vic and Mother used to air and watch it get build, we lived here at the time, a few buildings down actually" said Robert as he looked down the streets. 

Aaron followed Robert eye line before turning to Robert who was in his own world clearly memories playing on his mind.

Aaron squeezed Robert hand and Robert snapped out his thoughts and smiled sadly at Aaron. 

"We better go Darren waiting for us" said Robert quickly as they walked off. 

"Darren" repeated Aaron as they started to walked into street full of people side by side making Robert let go of Aaron hand. 

"An old old friend, he works on the tower, making sure we're alone" said Robert. 

Aaron stopped and Robert frowned and turn to him. 

"Were going to be eating up there?" asked Aaron pointing to the top of the tower. 

"Yes, now come on" said Robert. 

Aaron laughed in disbelief before following Robert. 

The two walked to the tower and Aaron saw a man by the lift and stairs of the tower. 

"Robert" smiled the man. 

"Darren" said Robert. 

Aaron stood back and watched as the two hugged.

"Thank you for getting this sorted" said Robert. 

"Hay for an old friend anytime" said Darren with a smile. 

Darren look over Robert shoulder and looked to Aaron who immediately felt his body tense. 

"So this is the human?" asked Darren as he looked Aaron up and down. 

"The human called Aaron" said Robert. 

"Fine, hello Aaron" said Darren. 

Aaron walked up to Robert and stood behind him for protection.

"Don't worry Darren won't hurt you" said Robert softly. 

"No I don't do blood much" said Darren. 

"But you are a vampire?" asked Aaron. 

"Yeah but I prefer human food, go on up you two go" said Darren pointing to the stairs. 

Robert nodded to Aaron and Aaron walked forward to the stairs and Darren grab Robert shoulder making Robert stop in his path. 

"It won't last, you and him, vampires and humans don't mix Robert" said Darren softly. 

"It will be fine, it just dinner" said Robert defensively before he walked to Aaron. 

20 minutes later.....

Aaron and Robert were sitting on top of the tower, Aaron eating some pasta as Robert stare at him with a glass of blood anyone could easily mistake for red wine. 

"Quit staring" mumbled Aaron. 

"No" said Robert with a smile.

Aaron looked to the vampire and laughed. 

"Do you take people to dinner often?" asked Aaron. 

"Not really, can't remember last time I did" said Robert. 

"Must be special then" said Aaron with a laugh. 

"You are" whisper Robert, clearly meaning it. 

Aaron looked to him, a blush creping up on his neck and cheeks. 

"So confusing, all this" admitted Aaron using his fork to point between the two. 

"I know but let just try and enjoy ourselves, let make a toast" said Robert rising his glass.

"To what?" asked Aaron as he held his cup. 

Robert pushed his lips together before smiling.

"To us" suggested Robert.

"To us" smiled Aaron as their glasses clicked together. 

Awhile later.....

Aaron was leaning on the side as he looked over Paris which was lit up with lights and he could see people walking on the street below and he smiled at them. 

"Payment all sorted" said Robert as he walked up to Aaron. 

"Did you pay with blood?" asked Aaron as he turn to Robert.

Robert looked to him and Aaron smiled as Robert laughed.

"Maybe" said Robert.

"Why you so secretive?" asked Aaron. 

Robert signed deeply. 

"When your my age you learn that secrets are sometimes best kept a secret and anyway Ive been keeping secrets my whole life, that I'm a vampire, that I'm a good person, that I'm alive" said Robert which caused Aaron to frown. 

"Your not a bad person" said Aaron. 

Robert looked to him.

"I am" said Robert.

"No your not, you make mistakes that's all or you protect people you care about, I'd be the same if I went through some of the stuff you have, a bad person is someone who don't regret mistakes they've made" said Aaron. 

"I must be then, I've done things I don't regret, killing your father for one" said Robert.

Aaron tensed at the mention of his father before looking to the broken vampire in front of him. 

"Well that different, it justifbale, trust me Robert, you are a good person, I see that" said Aaron. 

Robert looked to Aaron and smiled at him and Aaron smiled back before leaning forward and pressed his lips against Robert's softly. 

Robert stood up straight keeping the kiss going as Aaron hands fell to Robert cheeks as he cradled Robert face as the kiss began to deepen. 

Robert hands fell to Aaron legs and lifted him up so Aaron was now sitting on the ledge as Robert step into Aaron wrapping his arms around the young man waist.

Aaron smiled into the heated kiss as Robert pull Aaron closer into him, their bodies pressing against each other tightly.

"Alright love birds" shouted Darren causing the two to break apart. 

Robert looked over to his friend before turning back to Aaron who laughed.

"Come on, let go home" said Robert as he step back and helped Aaron up.

Aaron nodded before they began to walk towards the stairs. 

Awhile later.....

"No way" laughed Aaron as him and Robert enter Home Farm.

"Yeah, Father caught me and Andy tying Vic to the lamppost, he was not happy" said Robert.

"I bet he wasn't" said Aaron as he lent against the wall. 

Robert smiled at him before standing in front of Aaron and the tension began to build up between them, both of them scanning each other bodies as they began to be drawn close to each other. 

"So did you have a good night?" asked Robert. 

Aaron looked to the vampire eyes as Robert began to lean in. 

"One of the best I have ever had" said Aaron, his breathing becoming heavier. 

"Good" whisper Robert before he crashed his lips on to Aaron's.

Aaron immediately smiled as the kiss quickly deepen and Aaron grab the laplets of Robert jacket and began to pull it from the vampire while pulling the man closer into him. 

Robert let the jacket fall to the floor before he broke the kiss and Robert looked to Aaron eyes and saw lust and want.

Robert rose his hand and cup Aaron cheek. 

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, it all on you" whisper Robert as he stroke Aaron's face. 

Aaron lent into Robert touched smiling gratefully. 

"I don't want to have sex" Aaron stated quickly.

"That alright, we can do other stuff" smiled Robert before he pull Aaron back into a kiss. 

Aaron rose his hands, letting them find Robert hair and he began to run his fingers through the blonde locks. 

Aaron suddenly felt the two move quickly and his back was suddenly pressed against a soft fabric not the hard wall and Aaron open his eyes to see he was in Robert bedroom, on Robert, him under his vampire. 

Robert pulled away from Aaron lips and looked down to him and smiled.

"Not scare are you?" asked Robert as he began to unbutton Aaron shirt to reveal his tone chest. 

"Of this or you?" asked Aaron. 

"Both" said Robert. 

"No" said Aaron honestly.

Robert grinned and quickly kissed Aaron before focusing on the buttons on Aaron shirt.

"So what does other stuff entail?" asked Aaron. 

Robert looked to him with a cheeky grin, his eyes full of mischief and want. 

"I'll show you" said Robert, his voice increasing deeper then before.

Aaron rose his eyebrow unsure of Robert next move but then Robert began to press open kisses on Aaron chest before working himself lower and lower down Aaron stomuch, going down further as he reached his goal which made them most feel the most alive they ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... only three more chapters to go


	14. Chapter 14

It was late morning the next day and Aaron was lying peacefully in the bed as Robert spelt beside him.

Aaron couldn't help the smile on his face, he felt alive and truly happy for once in his life and he knew Robert was feeling the same.

"What time is it?" asked Robert as he rub his eyes as he slowly began to wake up. 

"God knows" said Aaron as he turn on his side to face Robert and as soon as their eyes met he smiled brightly. 

"I like seeing you happy" said Robert as he sat up. 

"Like feeling it" said Aaron. 

Robert chuckled.

"Thank you for last night, it was incredible" said Aaron in a soft tone. 

"You implying to dinner or" started Robert.

"Both" Aaron laughed cutting him off.

Robert chuckled before looking to the young man seriously. 

"Have you ever?" asked Robert carefully. 

Aaron signed as he began to play with the bed sheet, his face burning red from embarrassment. 

"I've done stuff with girls but never had sex with either, kissed a few lads but well it not something you can be open about, and just says I prefer boys and girls just aren't my thing" admitted Aaron. 

"I know what you mean, does anyone know?" asked Robert.

"Adam, he doesn't mind but I know he doesn't really get it" said Aaron.

"I know what that feels like, my dad knew about me being Bisexual but he didn't get it, or spoke about it, especially after he caught me with some random boy when I was fifteen" said Robert sadly. 

"Well we got each other haven't we?" asked Aaron as he ran his hand over Roberts chest. 

Robert looked to him and kissed him quickly and Aaron smiled before placing his head on Robert chest and closing his eyes as Robert signed with content as he pulled the younger man closer to him. 

Awhile later......

The two were in the living room, Aaron was sitting on the floor flicking through a book when Robert walked into the room.

"You read a lot" said Robert as he looked down to Aaron as he sat down. 

"I like reading, in the children home that all there was books and books, one way to pass the time" said Aaron. 

"Do you miss it?" asked Robert. 

"Not really, maybe some of the other children but that only cause I'm an older figure but it was hell on Earth. People stole your stuff, you were seen as weak if you couldn't fight and trust me there was fights daily" said Aaron a hint of sadness in his voice. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" said Robert.

Aaron signed as he turn to Robert. 

"Yeah well it can't be changed now beside I have Adam and his brothers and my family in Ireland, yeah I know I don't see them much but well" signed Aaron. 

"There still family" Robert knowingly said. 

Aaron nodded as he placed his book down and lent his head on the sofa as he placed Robert. 

"Do you have any family?" asked Aaron. 

"My dad had a brother but I haven't seen him since I was a child and mom never had a real one, they all died in a fire it how she became a vampire, father found her made her his for life" said Robert.

"Sounds a bit medieval" said Aaron with a frown.

"Well it was in that era Aaron, it different now like I told you before need constant from the person in order to change them, back in my Father's dad changed someone if you wanted" explained Robert. 

"What happens if you just bite someone?" asked Aaron. 

"Well your breaking the law" started Robert. 

"What is their like a group of vampires that keep an eye on you all?" asked Aaron. 

"Yes, were like humans, we have leaders and rules, you break one you get punished, you usually get locked up for a century or two" said Robert seriously. 

Aaron laughed nervously which made Robert grin and his heart fill with glee. 

"I like that I can be open with you, tell you things" smiled Robert.

Aaron looked to him and rose his hand and began to stroke Robert cheek. 

"I like it to" whisper Aaron. 

Robert placed his hand on Aaron's and smiled at him. 

"I'm going to go and make myself some food" said Aaron before he stood up.

"I'll stay here" said Robert as he lay back on the sofa. 

Aaron fake a laugh before walking off towards the kitchen.

Robert signed as he sat up and saw something sticking out the book Aaron was reading and he lent over opening it and pull out a piece of paper. 

Robert saw a paper with several little drawings on them of people playing football and '18' across the paper.

Robert eyes filled with tears; he knew Aaron eightieth was close and he knew part of Aaron was excited to leave and see all his friends again but the idea of Aaron not being in his life everyday causes that pain he carried for years to return. The one Aaron had managed to lessen with each coming day. 

"Robert, have you moved the bloody cups again" came Aaron shout.

"Yes one second" shouted Robert back quickly as he snapped back into reality. 

Robert wiped his eyes as he placed the paper back in the book as he signed and got up and walked to the kitchen.

Robert walked in and Aaron was leaning against the side with an impatient expression and Robert open a cupboard to his left and showed the cups.

"Stop moving stuff around" said Aaron teasingly as he walked over and grabbed a cup.

Robert rolled his eyes as he sat down as Aaron walked around to the kettle. 

"So, your birthday in a few days" said Robert nervously. 

"Yeah I know" said Aaron quietly.

"How you feeling about it?" asked Robert. 

"It just a birthday, another day" said Aaron with a shrug. 

"I meant leaving this place, being free" said Robert.

Aaron signed. 

"Suppose part of me is ready to go back to my old life, But I like it here, like spending time you with" said Aaron. 

"Yeah course, listen I'm going to my office don't bother me" said Robert in a harsh tone.

Aaron frowned at tone in Robert voice and turn around ready to speak but Robert had already disappeared and a slam of the office door came leaving Aaron confused to Robert sudden change.

Robert slammed the door shut and began to slide to the ground as tears formed in his eyes. 

That night.....

Aaron yawned as he walked into the corridor and he picked up a candle and walked up to the office door and knocked it slightly.

"Robert" said Aaron as he knocked the door. 

Robert heard Aaron voice and he silently signed, not responding which made Aaron frowned. 

"Robert what the matter?, I know you have hot and cold moments but I don't understand why this time" said Aaron. 

Again silence followed and Aaron signed and lent on the door.

"You know what fine, act like a child for no reason, I'm going to bed" snapped Aaron before he storm up the stairs.

Robert leant back against the wall, his face stained with tears as he heard Aaron rushed up the stairs. 

A few minutes later....

Aaron was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling when he felt a cold breeze enter the room and he shudder.

"What happened this time?" asked Aaron as he continued to look to the ceiling, knowing Robert was in the room. 

"Freak out" came a mutter.

Aaron sat up and saw Robert leaning against the wall opposite him. 

"What about?" asked Aaron, clearly confused. 

"Just hit me that your actually leaving me" said Robert sadly. 

Aaron signed.

"This isn't the best situation" said Aaron. 

Robert nodded as he sat down on the bed. 

"It late, let just sleep on it" suggested Aaron. 

Robert looked to him and smiled before he quickly moved and Aaron turn to see him lying next to him. 

"You have your own room" said Aaron nodding back towards the hall. 

"I want to stay with you" said Robert with a shy smile. 

Aaron couldn't help but smile before he lent down and kissed Robert quickly before lying down next to him.

"Good night Robert" said Aaron as he closed his eyes. 

"Good night Aaron" said Robert as he wrapped one arm around the younger man.

Later on.....

Robert was watching the younger man sleep soundly next to him, Robert took in Aaron young innocent features, Robert could see less pain when he spelt.

Robert moved closer to Aaron and looked to him carefully before his eyes fell to the young man neck. 

'You could make him like you' came a voice in Robert head. 

Robert shook his head, trying to ignore the voice.

'Together forever, you and Aaron, you could be happy' 

Robert looked to Aaron, the voices playing on his mind as his eyes fell to Aaron neck, his senses heighten as he smelt Aaron blood which made his mouth water and hear his heart beating, his fangs pushing down pass his lips. 

Robert came closer to Aaron neck, his mouth opening so his fangs were ready to bite. However Aaron suddenly made a soft snorting sound which made Robert pull back quickly. 

"No" said Robert to himself quickly, shaking his head of the idea, knowing it not what Aaron would want and more importantly make Aaron hate him. 

Robert rubbed his face to calm himself down and wrap an arm around Aaron wasit and pull him closer into him. 

"I wish you didn't have to go and it going to hurt so much but I know, I know it for the best, you won't be truly happy here, so I'll let you go" whisper Robert, tears falling freely from his eyes. 

Robert pull the younger man into a hug and clung to the sleeping man like he was the last thing on earth. 

Though for Robert that exactly what Aaron was, the last thing in his life that made him feel better then the lonely old Vampire he was. Robert knew this but what he didn't know was Aaron had been awake the whole time and heard all his words.


	15. Chapter 15

Aaron was sleeping when he felt something press to his shoulder which caused him to stir and he turn on to his back as he open his eyes and looked him to see Robert hovering above him. 

"Morning" smiled Aaron. 

"Happy birthday" smiled Robert. 

Aaron signed, they day he dreaded his eightith birthday, just over a month ago he was hating the idea cause he be forced to move to Manchester but now it was cause he has to leave Home Farm and Robert. 

Robert saw Aaron smile begin to fall and he lent down and began to press kisses to Aaron's neck. 

Aaron chucked slightly as Robert kissed up his neck, across his cheeks and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back and smiled brightly as he saw Aaron smiling again. 

"I'll make you breakfast" smiled Robert.

"You make me breakfast ever day" said Aaron. 

"Well never made you one for your birthday" said Robert. 

Robert stood up and walked out the room and Aaron signed and sat up and saw the ring around his neck and held it in his hand, remembering the words Robert had said a few nights ago and kissed it before he got up and he walked off down stairs. 

Aaron walked down the stairs and stop at the bottom and smiled lovingly as he saw Robert moving around the kitchen quickly, gathering what he needed. 

Aaron walked into the kitchen and Robert looked up and smiled at him as Aaron sat down. 

Aaron watched him and he breath deeply, knowing him and Robert needed to talk. 

"Rob" said Aaron nervously as he began to play with his hands. 

"Yeah?" asked Robert.

Aaron looked to the vampire and he went to speak about last night but changed his mind, he simply couldn't find the words. 

"Come here" said Aaron nodding next to him. 

Robert frown and set the stuff he had down and moved next to Aaron. 

"What?" asked Robert, clearly confused. 

Aaron looked up to him and stare into his eyes. 

"Kiss me" said Aaron. 

Robert smiled slightly, clearly relief with the request and lent down and kissed him softly. 

Aaron grinned into the kiss as he rose his hand and began to run his fingers through Robert hair as Robert wrap his arms around him. 

The kiss was slow and loving, Aaron felt his heart beat faster as Robert pull away and rested his head against Aaron's.

Aaron open his eyes and looked into Roberts. 

"My vampire" whisper Aaron.

Robert smiled sadly before he pull away from Aaron completely.

"Well your vampire is making you breakfast, go in the living room" said Robert nodding to the other room. 

Aaron nodded and walked off and Robert breath deeply as tears filled his eyes. 

At Butler's Farm......

Adam, Ross and Pete were in one of the barns, moving around the hay. 

"And to think, we should be getting smashed with Aaron today" said Ross.

"I'm sure wherever he is, he celebrating hard" said Adam.

"Just hope he safe" said Pete with a sign. 

"I'm sure he is" said Adam quickly. 

"Well do you seem so sure, you were freaking out a few weeks back" said Ross.

"Well, I just have a feeling he alright, I've knew Aaron since we were small, I reckon I knew if something was wrong" stutter Adam, trying to make up an excuse. 

Ross open his mouth, ready to argue back. 

"Boys, tea" came Moria shout. 

Pete walked off and Ross looked to Adam.

"Do you know something?" asked Ross.

Adam looked to him and frowned. 

"Of course I don't, I know people are worried about him, I would tell if I knew" said Adam defensively. 

Ross gave him a look before following Pete and Adam signed. 

At Home Farm......

Aaron was in his bedroom, placing his things in a small bag and he signed as he sat down and looked around the room he called home for a the last few weeks, he oddly felt like he belong here. 

"You alright?" asked Robert as he enter the room. 

"Just taking it in, a lot happened in this house" said Aaron. 

"Tell me about it" smiled Robert as he sat down next to Aaron. 

Aaron lent his head on to Robert shoulder and Robert took one of Aaron's hand.

"Remember first coming into this room, I was terrified" laughed Aaron. 

"Seems so long ago" whisper Robert. 

Aaron looked up to Robert. 

"Do I have to go?" asked Aaron. 

Robert signed. 

"Yes, I said once your eighteen you can go" said Robert. 

"What if it not what I want?" asked Aaron. 

"Aaron" signed Robert as he pulled away from the man. 

"No, screw what you said, I want to stay here and be with you" said Aaron. 

Robert stood up and rub his eyes before turning to Aaron. 

"We can't be together, it would never work, your a human, I'm a vampire, this has been fun while it lasted but now it time for you to go" said Robert harshly before he walked out the room.

Aaron gasped at Robert words as his eyes filled with tears. 

A few minutes later......

Aaron walked down stairs and came to the office and walked in and saw Robert sitting on his desk. 

"Your not allowed in here" snapped Robert.

"I don't care, Robert why you so determined for me to leave?" asked Aaron as he walked up to him. 

"Because this isn't a life, you being copped up with a vampire till the day you die, it not healthy for a human, you need to go and be with your friends and meet someone better" explain Robert.

"You mean a human" said Aaron bitterly.

"Yes, Aaron, you can come and visit me, as a friend, we can't be anything more, not after today" said Robert slowly, unsure if he was trying to convince Aaron or himself. 

"But it is more, you know it is" said Aaron desperately. 

"It not, it just a bit of fun" said Robert. 

"Lair" snapped Aaron. 

Robert signed.

"I heard you" said Aaron. 

Robert looked up to him confused.

"You thought I was sleeping but I wasn't, I heard you, you said yourself you don't want to let me go but it the best thing to do" said Aaron, his eyes filling with tears. 

"Because it is" whisper Robert. 

"You don't get to decide what best for me, I know what best for me is to be here with you" said Aaron as he reach his hand for Roberts.

Robert pulled his hand away quickly from Aaron and Aaron gasped, he knew Robert could be cold but he didn't expect it on this day. 

"No, I know you feel for me the way I feel for you" whisper Aaron. 

"I don't" lied Robert as he looked to the floor, trying to ignore the pain in his heart. 

"Then why did you give your grandfather ring and take me to Paris, you don't do that for a friend" argued Aaron. 

Robert signed as he looked away from Aaron. 

"Robert" cried Aaron. 

Robert immediately m turn to him, his heart breaking as he saw the young man in front of him visible upset, his eyes red and puffy and his face stained with tears. 

"I think I'm falling in love with you" whisper Aaron quickly, a sob catching in his throat as he lay his heart on the line. 

Robert signed and he stood up and walked up to Aaron and Aaron kept his eyes on him as Robert stood to him, there bodies only a few inches apart but Robert kept his eyes down, knowing what he now had to do. 

"Say something" whisper Aaron desperately. 

Robert looked up to Aaron and smiled sadly as he cup Aaron face and Aaron signed as he lent into the cold touch. 

Robert bit his lips as tears formed in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry" said Robert as his other arm went around Aaron waist. 

"What for?" asked Aaron with a frown of confusion. 

Robert eyes faded red and Aaron began to pull back from Robert, but Robert had his arms around him and Aaron wasn't strong enough to fight him off as Robert pulled him against him. 

"Forget me" stutter Robert. 

"No, no Robert don't" begged Aaron as his tears began to fall, turning his head to keep from looking in Robert eyes. 

Robert sniffed to keep himself controlled and kept focus, ignoring all that was screaming inside his mind to stop, as he use his hand on Aaron face to make Aaron look at him. 

"Forget me, forget everything me and you ever did, forget Home Farm, you forget everything" commanded Robert.

"No" whisper Aaron, clinging to Robert as he began to look confused, Robert commands working as his memories of the last month began to fade. 

"Sleep" said Robert.

Before Aaron could say anything more, he fell asleep and Robert took the young boys legs and carried him into the living room and lay him on the sofa and he looked to the sleeping figure as he began to sob. 

Awhile later.....

Robert was walked in an empty field just on the outskirts of Emmerdale Village and he looked to see no one and he breath deeply before carefully laying Aaron down in the long grass and placing the small bag next to him. 

Robert looked to the sleeping figure and signed as he began to run his hands through Aaron's hair. 

"I'm sorry Aaron, I'm so so sorry but this it is for the best" whisper Robert, tears falling.

Robert heard footsteps and he looked up to see two man in the distant walking towards him and Robert wiped his eyes as he quickly lent down and kissed Aaron forehead before rushing off back into the tree's, leaving Aaron alone. 

Meanwhile.....

Adam was working on one of the barn roofs on his own, hammering some nails into the wood to keep from any rain leaking in. 

Suddenly something landed next to him and Adam jumped as he turn quickly to see a man with blonde hair, eyes which were red and puffy clearly he been crying sitting on the roof near him. 

"Robert Sugden I'm guessing?" asked Adam. 

"Yeah" whisper Robert with a nod. 

"Why you here?, where Aaron, is he alright?" asked Adam in a panic.

"He will be" said Robert.

"Will" repeated Adam.

Robert signed and turn to Adam. 

"I made him forget" said Robert.

"Forget" repeated Adam with confusions 

Robert nodded and Adam signed. 

"About you?" asked Adam. 

"Yes, about me and Home Farm, he not going to remember anything" said Robert as he wiped his eyes. 

Adam signed.

"Why?" asked Adam. 

"Because he loves me and I love him" said Robert with a sob. 

"Well surely that be a reason to let him stay" said Adam. 

Robert shook his head. 

"No, no, me and him it would never work" said Robert, again more to himself then Adam. 

"So if he forgotten, why are you here?" asked Adam.

"Because he going to be confused and you need to help him and keep him away from Home Farm and me" said Robert as he stood up.

"So lie to him" said Adam. 

"It for the best Adam" said Robert.

Adam though it over and nodded with agreement to him.

"Thank you" smiled Robert before he jump from the roof and Adam watch him run off quickly into the distant and he signed.

"Adam" came a shout.

"What?" asked Adam as he stood and saw Ross below him. 

"Come down, it Aaron he been found" shouted Ross happily before running off.

Adam breath before making his way down. 

Awhile later.....

Ross, Moria and Adam rushed into a hospital room at the local hospital and Aaron looked up from his bed.

"Yes lad" said Ross as he rushed up and hug him. 

Aaron smiled as they pulled away and Adam signed and hug his best friend tightly.

"Where have you been?" asked Moria to Aaron. 

Aaron open his mouth.

"Aaron has memory loss, he can't remember anything from the day he went missing" said the Doctor who was standing in the back of the room as he walked up to them. 

"What? Nothing" said Adam to Aaron. 

"No, I remember walking back to the Children Home but that's it, some farmers found me in the back field this morning" said Aaron. 

"Is he ok?" asked Moria to the doctor.

"Well there is no physical injuries so I'm guessing so, I want to keep him in over night but then he fine to go home" said the doctor.

"I haven't got one" said Aaron.

"Nonsense you can come and stay with us for a few nights" said Moria.

"Thank you" said Aaron with a grateful smile to her. 

The Doctor nodded to Moria and Moria smiled to Aaron before following the Doctor out.

"Mate you've had us worried sick" said Ross.

"I'm sorry" whisper Aaron as he looked around the room. 

"You alright?" asked Adam. 

Aaron turn to him and signed. 

"I think so, just odd, why can't I remember anything?" asked Aaron. 

"I wish I knew" said Adam. 

Aaron signed, feeling more lonely then ever before.

Robert signed from outside the hospital as he heard Aaron's words and he breath deeply before walking off, throwing a bag over his shoulder and walking away, with every intentions of leaving Emmerdale. 

Forever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that happened!! One more chapter left guys


	16. Chapter 16

It was a warm summer day in Emmerdale in 2053 and Robert was standing in the graveyard with a single red rose in his hands; been some time since he was here.

"Back again" laugh Robert sadly to the grave in front of him. 

Robert signed and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry I've taken longer then usually, it been a crazy few decades" said Robert.

"Talking about me" came a voice. 

Robert turn and saw Aaron at the top of the graveyard. Robert couldn't help but grin at his husband, he didn't look a day over twenty five, his youthful features strong with his dark hair and deep blue eyes. 

"Spying on me?" asked Robert.

Aaron rushed forward in a blur and Robert smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms around him. 

"You left me to unpack everything again" said Aaron. 

"I had people to see" said Robert nodding to his family graves.

Aaron nodded before looking further down the grave and he turn to Robert. 

"Well I'm going to go and see my mom, meet you at the gate" said Aaron. 

Robert nodded and Aaron smiled before walking down into the graveyard.

Aaron walked around all the graves and smiled slightly as he saw his mother and best friend graves and he sat down on the grass between them. 

"Hi" smiled Aaron.

Aaron ran his hands over the grave and smiled as he began to clean around the graves and remove the plants which had grown over the stones. 

"Sorry, I havent been down, me and Robert been traveling the last few decades, we went everywhere Tokyo, Brazil even Sydney, it was right up your street mom" smiled Aaron. 

Aaron signed and turn and looked to see Robert just a few meters from him and he smiled lovingly.

*Flashback* 

It was summer of 1960 and Adam and Aaron were working up on the farm, the pair were both now twenty five and Adam had took over the farm co own with Pete and he married a young woman name Belle Hills from the village and Aaron work between the farm and the local garage.

"I'm just saying mate, you need someone and Sally-May is a perfect choice for a wife" said Adam.

"Don't let Belle hear you say that" laugh Aaron. 

"She is for you, I mean she young, cute, successful, what the problem?" asked Adam. 

"I don't know she a woman and I'm gay" whisper Aaron. 

"Well still maybe it for the best" suggested Adam. 

"You mean lie to everyone and some poor bird" said Aaron.

"Look Aaron I get your gay but it not exactly accept, you would be thrown in jail if it got out, people will find it wired if you never get with someone" said Adam. 

"Maybe in a few years" said Aaron as he yawned.

"Dreams again?" asked Adam. 

Aaron nodded as he sat down, every since Aaron return home all of those years back, he had dreams that kept him awake most nights. 

"What happened this time?" asked Adam. 

"Same old, some blonde guy and a big house, never speak just stares at me" said Aaron as he grip the ring around his neck. 

"Wired" said Adam. 

"Reckon it means anything?" asked Aaron as he looked to his friend. 

"Nope" lied Adam quickly turning away from Aaron to keep Aaron from seeing the guilt in his eyes. 

Aaron signed as he stood up.

"I better go, I'll meet you in the pub later" said Aaron. 

Adam nodded and Aaron signed deeply as he walked off.

Awhile later....

Aaron walked down the corridor of his small flat which was in Hotton and came to the mirror and looked to himself. 

Aaron saw the ring hanging from his neck and grab the ring tightly; he didn't know how he got it but he couldn't get rid of it, no matter what. It made him feel special, like he belong somewhere. 

Aaron felt a familiar cold shiver and he turn around quickly and his eyes scan the room. 

"Hello" called Aaron.

Silence followed and Aaron shook his head ignoring the feeling before grabbing his jacket and leaving the flat. 

Robert walk out from behind the wall where he was hiding and he signed before going towards the window. 

Awhile later......

Aaron enter the woolpack and saw Adam, Belle and he signed as he saw Sally-May sitting at one of the tables. 

"Hi Aaron, hay Diane another pint" called Adam to Diane at the bar. 

Diane nodded as Aaron sat down and he smiled awkwardly at Sally-May who was smiling back at him, fluttering her eyes at him. Aaron agreed she was beautiful with her brown locks and blue eyes but she wasn't for him. 

"So, Sally how the salons?" asked Belle. 

"Oh amazing" smiled Sally.

Diane came over and placed Aaron pint down and Aaron nodded to her in thanks.

"Right I'm going to powder my nose" said Belle as she stood up.

"Same here" said Sally as she followed Belle.

Aaron signed as he cupped his face.

"She is nice" said Adam.

"Yes she is and you know what if I was straight I probably fancy her but I'm not and I can't lie" said Aaron in a low tone. 

"So what? You'll be alone all your life, it not healthy mate, I'm thinking of you" said Adam. 

"I've always been alone Adam" said Aaron sadly. 

Adam signed, thinking to a time he wasn't a time Aaron could never remember.

"You know what? I'm going home tell the girls I have a headache or something" said Aaron. 

"Alright mate" said Adam.

Aaron walked from the tables and came to the toilets as Sally-May was walking out.

"Off so soon?" asked Sally-May.

"Yeah I'm not feeling great" signed Aaron. 

"Well when your feeling better, let me know" smiled Sally-May in a flirty manner at Aaron and Aaron frowned.

Aaron shook his head and walked out the pub and the warm night air hit him and he signed and he looked around the small village which was empty as dusk was falling over the hills. 

Aaron looked around and he caught sight of someone in the tree line at the top of the village, similar eyes and figure standing watching him. 

Aaron eyes stay on the man and suddenly memories came back to him, him meeting Robert and him and Robert growing closer, their first kiss against the wall of the upper corridor, their night in Paris. 

"Robert" whisper Aaron, suddenly everything clicking in his head and a weight was lifted of his shoulders. 

Suddenly the figure moved away and Aaron gasped as his brain filled with memories and he try to steady himself as all the information hit him at once as he lent against the wall.

Aaron looked down and he saw the ring and he grab it and smiled before walking off; knowing where he needed to go.

Awhile later.....

Aaron knocked on Home Farm front door.

"Come on Robert, I know your in there" said Aaron.

Silences followed and Aaron signed as he step back as he looked to the large house. 

"Robert" called Aaron.

"Hello Aaron" came a voice.

Aaron turn around and saw Robert standing a few feet nervously, his hands in front of him playing with his fingers. 

"I'm not going crazy then" whisper Aaron. 

Robert shook his head and Aaron nodded, unsure what to say. 

"We should go inside before someone see us, more people walk past these days" said Robert as he walked past Aaron and enter the house and Aaron breath before following Robert in.

Aaron enter the home and looked around and smiled softly as memories filled him and for the first time in a seven years, he felt at home, like he belonged somewhere. 

Aaron heard Robert move behind him and he signed. 

"You made me forget" said Aaron sadly as he turn to Robert.

"It was the best option" said Robert as he walked into the living room. 

"You still think that?" asked Aaron as he followed him in. 

"I do" said Robert as he sat down. 

"Well from my point of view it wasn't, I spent seven years alone and confused" said Aaron as he sat down. 

"And I spent seven years trying to move on" said Robert as he began to play his fingers. 

"Try" repeated Aaron. 

Robert signed as he cup his face. 

"I shouldn't of come back" said Robert.

Aaron frowned, the comment hurting him more then expected. 

"Why did you?" asked Aaron nervously. 

Robert turn to him. 

"See how you was, I though you would of moved on" said Robert.

"Moved on, Robert my best option is to marry this lass because I can't be who I am cause it illegal and anyway how was I meant to, I didn't remember you, you made me forget everything" snapped Aaron. 

"I told you it was the best option" said Robert as he stood up. 

"Well from where i'm standing it didn't work well for either of us, your best option" said Aaron with a roll of his eyes. 

Robert signed and he looked down to Aaron. 

"I'm sorry, I just thought you be better off meeting someone normal, we, us will never work out" said Robert as he pointed between them. 

"How would you know, we never tried" said Aaron softly. 

"And what? You want to?" asked Robert unsure. 

"Yes" exclaimed Aaron throwing his hands in the air. 

Robert signed as he cross his arms trying to let the information sink in. 

"It been a long time Aaron, we can't just pick up where we left off" said Robert. 

"I agree" said Aaron with a nod.

Robert nodded sadly in response and looked down to his feet then look at Aaron. 

Aaron stood up and walked towards Robert and he breath deeply before he nervously placed his hand on Robert chest over his heart, he smiled softly as the cold skin hit his hands, that familiar feeling he never knew he missed and Robert looked up to him. 

"But I still feel the same that hasn't changed and doesn't mean we can't try, get to know each other again" said Aaron softly. 

Robert looked down to Aaron hand and rose his hand and took hold of it and looked to Aaron and smiled softly. 

"I want that, more then anything" said Robert carefully. 

"But" said Aaron sensing their was more to come. 

"I can't take your life away from you, being with a vampire, living in the shadows, always running away, it not a life" said Robert quickly as tears spill over his eyes.

Aaron reached up and stroked Robert cheeks and the tears away. 

"As long as I'm with you I won't care about all that" said Aaron. 

"But you will, you resent me in the end I know you will and that breaks my heart in so many ways" said Robert as the tears fell harder. 

"No it won't, I could never hate you, I love you, my stupid wonderful Vampire" whisper Aaron carefully.

"And I love you but I can't be like this for the rest of my life" started Robert.

Suddenly Aaron cut Robert of by crashing his lips against Roberts which made Robert froze as Aaron continued the kiss, in a desperate passion. 

The kiss deepened as Robert mind and body kick into action and he wrap his arms around Aaron before the two pulled apart slowly and they looked to each other with awkward grins as they pulled each other closer. 

"Believe me now?" asked Aaron with a low voice as he placed his forehead against Robert's. 

"Aaron you have to be sure" said Robert with a gulp of air to steady himself.

"I am, I am, trust me Robert I am so sure, more sure then I've ever been" said Aaron reassuring Robert softly.

Robert looked to him and smiled brightly as he looked to the younger man. 

"And you know" started Robert.

"I know, I always know" smiled Aaron. 

Robert looked to him and cupped Aaron cheek and Aaron smiled before Robert placed his lips back on Aaron's, a kiss to confirm everything they've said. 

*end of flashback*

"Aaron" came a voice.

Aaron snapped out of his daze and he turn quickly and saw Robert sitting next to him.

"Sorry was thinking" said Aaron as he lent his head on Robert shoulder.

"About?" Asked Robert.

Aaron turn to him and replaced his head on Robert shoulder with his chin. 

"You" smiled aadon. 

Robert laughed and kissed him quickly. 

"Right come on, let get home" said Robert. 

Aaron nodded as they stood up and grab each other hands and began to walk out the grave. 

Awhile later....

"Strange this place being rebuild" said Aaron as he looked around the newly rebuild Home Farm. 

"Yeah but still we shall make it our own" said Robert.

"Our deep dark dungeon of despair" said Aaron with a laugh.

"Like the sound of that" said Robert as he grab a wine glass and sat down. 

Aaron laughed when suddenly the door knocked and Robert rose his eyebrow as Aaron walked to the door and open it to see a young couple standing at the door with a wine bottle in hand. 

"Hi I'm Lydia and this is my husband Steve, we saw new comers and wanted to welcome them to the village" said Kydia cheerfully.

"Please come in" said Aaron letting the two into his home.

"Oh this place is lovely" said Steve as he looked around the fancy house. 

"We like to think so, I'm Aaron, the one lying on the sofa is my husband Robert, don't worry he just over six hundred years old makes him tired" said Aaron and Lydia and Steve laugh clearly thinking it was a joke. 

"Oi" said Robert cheekily.

"Don't worry pet my Steve does nothing" said Lydia. 

"You never let me" said Steve.

Aaron turn to Robert who shrugged at him and Aaron shook his head and turn back to the couple. 

"How long have you two you been married?" asked Steve.

"Three years" answered Robert before he mutter "adding on another sixty" which Lydia and Steve couldn't hear. 

"You two?" asked Aaron. 

"Oh nearly ten, anyway we just wanted to bring back this bottle of wine and welcome you to Emmerdale, quite place this, nothing happens really" rambled Lydia as she handed over the wine bottle. 

"Thank you, we shall have this with dinner" smirked Aaron. 

"Will have to see you in the local pub one night for a drink" said Steve. 

"Look forward to it" said Robert. 

Lydia and Steve nodded before they left the house. 

"Can't we have them for dinner?" asked Robert as he walked up to Aaron and wrap his arms around him.

"Oh honey we can't drink the neighbours" said Aaron in a loving cheerful voice like Lydia's. 

The two looked at each other and brust into giggles.

The two stop giggling and Aaron looked to his husband and smiled happily as he lent into him. 

"Good to be home" said Aaron. 

Robert looked down to Aaron and ran his hands over Aaron arms which caused Aaron to smiled brightly. 

"Really good" smiled Robert.

Aadon grin and kissed Robert and they lived together happily forever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that it!! I want to thank everyone who helped and support me with this!! Hope you've all enjoy as much as I have

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shadows of Home Farm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513097) by [jdinglemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdinglemonkey/pseuds/jdinglemonkey)




End file.
